My Old Friend
by iLikeLlamas2011
Summary: Bella meets someone from her past while out to dinner with Alice and Rosalie. B/E at some point. This story is not like other stories, that I know of. All human, bad summary.
1. You're who?

**Disclaimer: Breaking news… Stephenie Meyer has sold the rights for Twilight, to ME!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer: Yeah, right!**

**Me: Well a girl can dream can't she?**

**Chapter One pt. One**

**BPOV**

"Alice, why do you insist on torturing me like this?"

"You know Bella, you really shouldn't complain. This is the first makeover that you have had in more than a week. Now quit your complaining and sit still unless you want to burned or poked in the eye on purpose," Rose threatened.

"Fine. But you guys know my regulations." A chorus of 'yeah, yeah's rang through the room.

**1 hour later**

We were finally dresses and ready to leave. Alice was wearing a lime green button-up blouse and gray pencil skirt with lime green kitten heels. Her short, black hair was done in waves and her make-up was very low key for Alice. Rosalie was wearing a light pink three-quarter sleeve wrap top with a cream colored camisole underneath, dark gray gauchos, and light pink peep toe pumps. I was wearing a baby blue long sleeve peasant top with flowy, bell-like sleeves, dark wash jeans, and light brown, ankle high, suede boots**. **My hair was half done up in curls and my make-up was light blue.

"Alright, let's go girls! I made reservations for six o'clock and it's already five-fifteen!"

"Hold on Alice, let me get our purses and I'll meet you guys at the car" Rose said and then left to go get our purses. In less than a minute she was sliding into the drivers seat of her red BMW M3 convertible and starting it. She began to drive out of the parking garage when Alice turned around and handed me my light brown suede purse.

"So Alice, what restaurant are we going to tonight anyway?" I questioned. She turned around in her seat to answer me when I saw that famous Cullen mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough," she taunted and with that she turned back around in her seat.

"Ugh! If Alice won't tell me Rose surely will, won't she?"

"Sorry Bella, no can do. This was all Alice's doing. Even though I can't tell you where we are going you should be glad that I told her no blindfold. Yes Alice I am telling her this because you didn't get to blindfold her" Rose remarked.

"What?! Alice do you remember the last time that you blindfolded me? I ended up with a broken wrist, broken elbow, dislocated shoulder, and breaking your brother's piano. I would rather not go through that again thank you very much! I still don't think that Edward has forgiven me for that and it happened fourteen years ago!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sure he'll forgive you sooner than you think there missy" Alice said.

"What do you mean by-"

"We're here!" sang Rose.

"Where exactly is here?"

"Get out of the car and you'll see where here is Bells" Rose replied.

"Fine," as soon as I stepped out of the car and saw the sign I almost fainted. Right there on Fifth Avenue was the restaurant that Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme, had dreamed about opening up since I can remember. The name was _BeJaRe,_ all of their "kids" initials. "Omigod! Alice, why didn't you tell me that Mom and Dad finally opened up their restaurant?"

"Surprise!!!!!" shouted Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and a few other that I didn't recognize.

"Wow, a pleasant surprise for once" I made sure to put the emphasis on 'pleasant' all the while glaring at Alice.

"Alright Bella, we have one more surprise for you tonight. Let's go in so you can see it" said Esme. She took my hand and led me into the restaurant. It was absolutely breath taking. It looked like a Victorian era restaurant with a Modern twist. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned around to see who it was.

There stood a living Greek god. He had to be around six feet tall, had what seemed like a very toned body, extremely messy bronze hair, and the most captivating green eyes I have ever seen. "Recognize me?" the Adonis asked.

"Hold on a minute," the only person that I knew with hair and eyes like that was my best friend that I haven't seen in forever. I still had to ask; even though there was no way that this person could be my childhood best friend. "Eddie-boy?"

"Well I'm no Eddie-boy, but my name is Edward." As soon as he said that I tried to run and give him a gigantic hug, keyword there is tried. I almost got to him and I tripped over air again and was about to greet the floor for the umpteenth time that day when someone's arms found their way around my waist. When that set of very toned arms grabbed my waist, I felt as if a lightening bolt had shocked me. I looked up to see who had grabbed me and was met by two brilliant green eyes. "Still having balance issues Bella?"

"Did you really think that I wouldn't?" I asked back. I blushed and was probably fire engine red my now. I noticed that Edward hadn't let go of my waist so I gave him a hug.

"You haven't changed much have you Izzie-girl?" Edward asked. I groaned at the mention of my old nickname. "I'll take that as a no."

"So how long have you been in New York?" I asked while pulling away.

"About a month-"

"You have been in New York for a month and didn't bother call me or anything?"

"Alice wouldn't let me! She wanted to make tonight one big surprise for you. So don't go blaming the pianist, blame the pixie" he said fairly calmly.

"Sorry Edward, I'm just kinda mad that Ali and Rose decided to make me into a Barbie doll again. Not to mention that they put me in heels that I am bound to kill myself in and have annoyed the hell out of me this past week. But here's the real kicker, remember when Ali would try to get me to go out with all these different guys when we were younger?" he nodded so I continued. "Well she hasn't even attempted to set me up with anyone for three weeks and didn't really think about it for two weeks before that" I vented.

"I thought that you didn't like that."

"I don't, but something is up with her. No matter what I will figure it out. So, how's life been treating you lately?"

"Pretty good, but better now."

"Why did you decide to leave Chicago? I thought that you loved the Windy City" I questioned.

"I did, but I wasn't as happy there as I once was. So I decided to pack up my bags and move back to the Big Apple where all my family and friends are" he answered.

"What happened?" I asked already suspicious.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened" he answered smoothly.

"Edward, I may not have seen you in twelve years, but I still know you well enough to tell that something happened. Now, tell me or I will have to force it out of you" I stated calmly.

"Okay, fine! The truth is…"

* * *

**I will try not to make this author's note too long. **

**This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think. Be harsh in the reviews please, thank you! And I am also looking for a Beta reader if you know anyone or if you would like to Beta for me, let me know.**

**Songs for this chapter are:**

**Clumsy by Fergie **

**All I Want To Do by Sugarland**

**One of my reviewers pointed out a confusion in this chapter. When Bella and Edward are talking in the restaurant the other people are there, but they aren't paying attention to them, they are having their own private side conversations. I just wanted to clear that up.**


	2. I need to stop thinking

**Disclaimer: My name still isn't Stephenie Meyer so I still don't own the Twilight saga (well I do own the books, but I didn't write them;)**

**Chapter One: part 2**

**EPOV**

I still had a hard time believing that this beautiful goddess before me was the same girl that I had a huge crush on when we were kids. I was trying to process this information and what Bella was saying at the same time. So far, I wasn't having any luck. So for now I decided to stop trying to comprehend that this was my best friend and actually listen to what Bella was saying. She had asked me a question so I nodded and she continued.

"Well she hasn't even attempted to set me up in three weeks and didn't really think about it for about six weeks before that" she vented.

"I thought you didn't like that" I replied.

"I don't, but something is up with her. No matter what I will figure it out. So, how's life been treating you lately?" she asked.

"Pretty good, but better now."

"Why did you decide to leave Chicago? I though you loved the Windy City" she asked curiously.

"I did, but I wasn't happy there as I once was. So I decided to pack up my bags and move back to the Big Apple where all my family and friends are" I answered.

"What happened?" she asked already suspicious.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened" I tried to answer smoothly.

"Edward, I may not have seen you in twelve years, but I still know you well enough to tell that something happened. Now, tell me or I will have to force it out of you" she threatened unnaturally calmly.

"Okay, fine! The truth is I caught my girlfriend in bed with my boss, but he is married Bella, married! I couldn't stand to live in the same state as her, let alone the same apartment. So I packed up my stuff and moved back here" I confessed.

"Oh my gosh! Edward, why didn't you call me and tell me or something?"

"Because it hurts to even think about it. I thought that I loved her and she loved me, but I guess I was wrong. Tanya** (an/ I just had to make her the bad guy) **never seemed like the kind of girl that would cheat and with a married man no less. Bella, I had even planned on proposing to her!" did I just say that out loud? Crap, I did. She was the only person that now knew the entire truth as to why I was back in New York. Not even my family knew why.

"Wow Edward, it sounds like you really loved her, or so you thought. You're heartbreak is worse than mine. I'm not going to tell you about it now because every time I talk about it I cry. I'll tell you later. Would you like to come over to my apartment after this to catch up on things?" Bella asked.

"Sure, where do you live?"

"Hold on, let me write it down," she said. I patiently waited while she wrote down her address. "Okay, here you go. You can come over just about anytime" she explained.

"Thanks, I'll be over once this is over and done with. Need I bring anything?"

"Nothing but yourself. Only bring anything else if you want to. It's unnecessary, but it's up to you" she stated.

"Alright, I'll be there. I won't forget to bring myself either" I smirked as I said that.

"Such a smartass, I'll see you later Edward" with that she left shaking her head at me.

**2 ½ hours later…**

Finally _BeJaRe_'s opening was over and I could go see Bella. Bella had left for her apartment a good fifteen minutes before I did, but I could beat her. You see, I have a bit of a lead foot, but I have never had an accident or gotten a speeding ticket. I was thinking about this as I was pulling into the parking garage of Bella's apartment building. I parked my precious Volvo, got out, and walked into the building.

I took the elevator up to the eighth floor to find Bella's apartment. I stepped off the elevator to find someone falling into me. My instincts kicked in and I turned to catch said person. I looked down to see whom I caught and found Bella in my arms for the second time that night. "Honestly Bella, you couldn't wait until I was out of the elevator? Are you that anxious? I mean we just saw each other a few hours ago" I kidded.

"Oh I just couldn't wait any longer. In fact, I was about to hunt you down Mr. Ego. Now, are you going to stand here all night or come in and see my apartment?" she asked me.

"Well, I think that I'll just stay here for a while." As I said this she tried to wiggle out of my arms, but I only held on tighter. "And just where do you think your going missy?" I whispered in her ear and she gasped and got goose bumps.

"I-I was going into my apartment. But that's kind of impossible at the moment-"

"Well let's make that possible" with that I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Now, which ones yours?" I asked.

"Sixty-five, my key is in my back right pocket. You'll have to get it and unlock the door because I can't at the moment" she told me. Okay, how to do this? I have to reach into Bella's pocket and get the key, just get the key, nothing else. Oh boy, can I do this? Yes, yes I can. I gripped Bella around the backs of her knees with my right arm and balanced her on my shoulder. I reached up with my left hand to get the key…

**Okay, so thank you to those of you who have read my story. A special thanks to **_**e13, RoGueSurfer, afta4ever, soweroftales, and usaprincess242 **_**for the alerts and favorites. For those of you who are anxious for the next chapter, I have it written, I just need to type it. Review and I'll update, as a warning I won't update on Mondays (dance, drama, Upward Bound, homework, all after school.) I do thank everybody who reads this story though. **

**Songs for this chapter:**

**It Must Be Love by Alan Jackson**

**Little Moments by Brad Paisley**

**PS, I have chapter 2 written, it just needs to be typed. And thank you for the reviews that pointed out a few confusions, they will be fixed.**


	3. Talking

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not Stephenie Meyer and I still didn't write the Twilight saga (I'm not that creative).**

**AN/: In this story Jake and Tanya are the bad guys, sorry Team Jacob.**

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

Wow, I just gave my cocky best friend permission to get my key out of my back pocket. I wonder what he'll try to do… who knows, this is Edward we're talking about. He wrapped the backs of my knees with his right arm and was reaching up with his left hand to grab the key. I started to tense thinking that he might slap my ass or goose me. Amazingly he only grabbed the key out of my pocket, he didn't try anything else. Once he had the key he unlocked my door and carried me through the door.

He turned and closed the door then he threw me onto the couch. After that he flopped down next to me and reached for the TV remote. "So, what do you want to watch?" he asked politely.

"I don't know. Why don't you do like I do and channel surf. It's the most fun option; you never know what's on. **(I am always getting yelled at by my mom for channel surfing) **Maybe _Spongebob_ is on, or _The Dukes of Hazard_, or _House, _or even _Beetle Juice_ I told Edward. He just laughed when I mentioned those shows. We used to love to watch _Beetle_ _Juice _and _The Dukes of Hazard_ together when we were little kids. Edward loved to watch _The Dukes of Hazard_ so much that he tried to imitate them. When we were about eight he attempted to slide across the hood of Carlisle's car. Needless to say, it was a very good thing that Carlisle is a doctor and he wasn't at work at the time.

"I got a cast on my arm because of them damn Dukes!" Edward whined.

"Well that's where the phrase 'don't try this at home' comes into play," I teased "besides, that's not the funniest thing I remember from our childhood. I seem to recall a certain bronze-haired seven-year-old that had a thing for Tinkerbell."

"Hey! She may be a blond, but she is one damn cute cartoon" Edward defended himself.

"That's right Cullen, defend your fairy-"

"That's it Swan! You will pay for that one" he said menacingly. I was about to ask what he was going to do about it when he rolled on top of me. He chuckled as I gasped when he placed his knees on either side of my hips. I couldn't imagine what he was going to do. I never expected that he would do the unthinkable; he started to tickle me.

I screamed. I really wasn't expecting him to do that. He stopped as soon as he heard me scream. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he kept asking.

"I'm fine. I just, I don't like being tickled" I admitted.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well it kind of goes with another story that I said I would tell you. Do you remember at the restaurant when I mentioned my heartbreak?" he nodded as an adorably cute, confused look came onto his face. Wait a second; did I just say that my best friend looked adorably cute when he was confused? I need to talk to Ali and Rose… badly. Oh well, continuing. As I thought this he got off of me and sat down on the couch with my head in his lap. "Well about four years ago I met Jacob. At first we were just friends, then after roughly eleven months we started dating. Our relationship was going really good no, better than that. It was going great until about a year ago. After two years of dating, he moved into my apartment. Even though we had been living together we still hadn't slept together.

"One night when I got home from work I could tell something was up. We had supper, watched TV, and started to get ready for bed. I had picked up my pajamas and was headed to the bathroom to change into them, like I always do. Jake stepped in front of me and said 'There's no need for those tonight', he then took them out of my hands and flung them into the corner. He proceeded to pick me up and carry me over to the bed. He put me down, lay down on top of me, and started kissing me.

"After a few minutes he started to take my clothes off of me. So I said 'stop Jake, what are you doing?' and he replied 'Taking your clothes off so we cam have sex.' very bluntly. 'No, Jake I'm not ready yet.' 'Well I am,' ha replied. 'I'm not so stop' and he stopped. He rolled off of me and went to sleep.

"The next day I woke up and he was gone. Everything of his was gone. He didn't leave me a note. No he sent me a text instead. The text said: _bc u didn't giv me wht I wntd, u will nvr c me agn. _

"I couldn't stand to be in that apartment any longer. I packed my stuff, moved into this one and have never been within a block of that building since. It still upsets me that anyone would do that, especially Jake" I finished.

"Sit up Bella and face me" Edward said gently.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to give you a hug."

"Oh, okay." I sat up and turned to face him. He hugged me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. It calmed me down immensely. Edward smelled so good; I know that wasn't any cologne or musk that he was wearing though. I also noticed that Edward's arms fit perfectly around my body. I slowly started to pull away from Edward's hug and sat down beside him on the couch. He kept an arm around my shoulders though. "Thank you Edward, I needed that."

"No problem, so how about we watch movie?"

"Sure, do you want to watch 'The Grudge'?" I asked.

"I love that movie. I do have one question though, will you get scared?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The last time that I saw it was when it first came out into theaters. My attention was off the screen when the scarier parts came on." I admitted while blushing a million different shades of red.

"So you made-out with your boyfriend during the scary parts. Am I right?" apparently my blush answered that question because he just chuckled.

"Hey if you told me that you have never made-out with anyone in a movie theater, I wouldn't believe you." he just sat there staring at me feigning shock. "Don't give me that look Edward, you know it's true. Don't you even try to deny it" I said menacingly.

"Wow, sarcastic and sassy, two traits I never thought that you would possess. Let's just watch the movie, shall we?"

"We shall." I slipped out form under Edward's arm to put the movie in. I grabbed the DVD, put it in the DVD player, turned around, and asked Edward "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Do you have any iced tea?" I nodded so he continued. "I'll have some of that, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll be back in a few, press play and just let the previews play through." I instructed Edward as I walked into the kitchen. I reached up and took two glasses out of the cabinet, set then on the counter, grabbed a thing of Jiffy-Pop from under the counter, and put it on the stove. I turned the burner on and grabbed the iced tea out of the fridge. I poured the iced tea quickly and set it back into the fridge. I decided that then was the time to start to shake the Jiffy-Pop around on the burner.

"They still make that stuff?"

"Jesus! Edward, never sneak up on a girl when she's cooking Jiffy-Pop!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry that I scared you. But seriously, they still make that stuff? I didn't know that, if I did then the store would never keep enough in stock."

"Of course they still make it. Take a peek under that cabinet to your lower right." He opened up the door and the expression on his face was priceless. His mouth was opened so wide that he could probably put a pie tin in there, with room to spare. If his eyes were popped out of his head any further they would have fallen out for sure. "Seriously Edward, have you been under a rock or in Chicago for the past twelve years? Hand me that bowl that's in the dish drainer will you please?" he handed it to me and I poured the Jiffy-Pop into it. "Thank you, thank you very much!"

"I thought that Elvis left the building more than thirty years ago" Edward commented.

"You know what Ed, that is exactly what they want you to think. But in truth, I am Elvis, not through reincarnation either." I 'confessed' to Edward. He just stared at me because he could see right through me lie and I knew that. He decided to go along with it though because he got that glint in his eyes.

"Elvis, dear me! I thought that you lived in Tennessee, oh I am terribly sorry. I don't know what happened to my manners, I am Queen Elizabeth II of England. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I have been a big fan of yours for years." He said in his best imitation of the Queen of England. We stared at each other for a minute before cracking up with laugher.

"Okay Queenie, let's go watch the movie. You grab the drinks and I'll get the popcorn" I said.

"Gotcha King" smartass Queen Edward replied with a smirk. We walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. The drinks and popcorn were set down on the coffee table as we lounged on the couch. I grabbed the remote, pressed play, and leaned back only to be pulled down by my waist so I was laying down beside Edward. "Did you have to do that?"

"I thought that you might want to lay down because this is what we used to do when we were kids. That and your reactions are pretty funny" he admitted with that crooked grin of his that stops my heart.

"Oh, w-w-well that was very thoughtful of you," I commented as I blushed a brilliant red and my heart rate spiked sky high. I was pretty sure that he could feel my pulse. "let's just watch the movie."

"Okay" he answered. With that he wrapped his arms around me and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I didn't have as much computer time the last couple days as I had hoped. Anyway, review and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter. Chapter three was my favorite to write so far. As always, thanks to all that read this. A big thanks to those who put it on alert and/or favorites.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Photograph by Nickelback**

**Because of You by Reba McIntyre and Kelly Clarkson**


	4. OMG!

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Starlight, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish I were Stephenie Meyer.**

**Someone from above: Sorry, wish denied!**

**Me: Drats! **

**Chapter Three**

** APOV**

I was on my way over to Bella's apartment to get her ready to go help Esme decorate Edward's apartment. She didn't know it yet though, Esme asked me to get her to help because nobody knew Edward better than Bella did. I got out of my Smartcar (yes, I am an eco-friendly person okay? Deal with it), locked it up, and walked to the elevator that goes from the parking garage to the lobby.

"Good morning Sherman!" I greeted the doorman.

"Well, good morning to you too Ms. Alice! Will Ms. Bella be getting yet another makeover this morning?" he asked.

"No, just a quick re-do of her hair, make-up, and some new clothes. Okay, so maybe it is a makeover, but only a small one. I'm letting her go semi-casual today and nothing fancy with the hair and make-up" I admitted.

"Alright Ms. Alice, just don't hurt her or torture her too much today. You can head on up."

"Okay Sherman, see you later!" I called as I walked into the elevator. I punched the button for the eighth floor and waited for it to arrive. As I waited I checked the time on my phone, 8:15, she was probably still asleep. I decided that it would be quicker to use my key than to stand there and knock forever until she answered the door.

The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival and I walked off towards Bella's apartment. I took my key out and unlocked the door. I turned and was going to throw my purse onto the couch, but thought better of it. The sight before me made me want to go "Awe!"

My brother and best friend were asleep on the couch, curled up with each other. Edward was on his back and his arms were wrapped around Bella's waist. Bella had her head on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. Their legs were a tangled mess and both had huge smiles on their faces. They looked so right together; I have never seen any couple look more right together then them. There was one problem with that though; they weren't a couple…yet. Even asleep I could tell that they were in love, even if they couldn't see it while awake. I'm no mind reader, but I knew them both pretty well and I would venture to guess that they would take a bullet for one another.

I couldn't resist so I took a picture of them with my phone and sent it to Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Renee. I just stood there watching them for a few minutes, sleeping in each other's arms. They looked so peaceful that I hated to disturb them, but I had to if Edward's apartment was going to be decorated anytime soon. I decided that Edward would be easier to wake seems he was a lighter sleeper than Bella.

"Edward, Edward wake up" I said softly as I shook his leg.

"Alice, just let me sleep! It's too early to be coherent. I was having a great dream until you woke me up. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to continue that dream. Good day!" he said very sleepily as he buried his face in Bella's hair.

"Brother dear, do you realize where you are?" I asked.

"Why yes I do Alice. I am someplace where I'm tired, grumpy, and you are keeping me from going back to sleep" he replied with his eyes just barely open.

"True, but take a closer look. You're at Bella's apartment, on her couch, with her wrapped up in your arms." When I mentioned this Edward looked down at Bella. A look that I had never seen before, on Edward's face that is, flashed across his face. It was full of care and adoration. "You like her a lot don't you?" I asked.

When I asked this question it must have caught him off guard because hid eyes went wide and he said, "I know that I like her more than I should with her being my best friend Alice. Last night she was running to give me a hug and she tripped. I caught her so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself, but as soon as my skin made contact with hers it felt as if I had been struck by lightning. Last night she told me about Jacob and I felt that if he had been here I would have beaten him up." He said.

"Wow, you are in deep buddy. You like her a lot Edward, there's no denying it. I can see it on your face when you look at her. You care very deeply for her and never want anything to hurt her ever again." I told him.

"I know that already. She's my best friend and I can't help but think that I shouldn't like her this much. My heart is telling me yes, my brain is telling me no, and that confuses the hell out of me because I don't know which one to follow!" he admitted.

"Let me talk to her. We can talk about this later, but for now let's wake her up. Don't so anything, just watch this." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the blender from under the counter and plugged it in. I raced back to the living room just in time to see Bella jump out of Edward's arms and off the couch only to land on her feet on the floor.

"I'm up Alice!" she shouted. I was doubled over in laughter and Edward was red as a fire engine from laughing so hard. "I refuse to be used as a Barbie doll today Alice, I was used as one last night. I'm tired so leave me alone and let me go back to sleep." She whined, crawled back onto the couch and into Edward's side once again.

"Come on Bella, get up already!" she muttered a 'no' and got even closer to Edward, if that was possible. "Fine, have it your way! I'll just go into the kitchen and eat all of your Nutella."

She sat bolt upright and said menacingly "You do and you are dead meat."

"I doubt that. Now come on, you need to get up. Ed, a little help here." I pleaded. He got up, picked Bella up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'm up! Edward you can put me down anytime now!" she said. He got that famous glint in his eyes, that one that was in his eyes before he got in trouble as a kid, and ran all around the apartment with Bella over his shoulder. "Dear god, why must I be tortured by this family?" Bella asked which made me laugh harder, if that was possible."

"Edward, don't make her sick. Put her down," I commanded still laughing at the sight. He set her down gently. "Let's go get breakfast. You know Bella, you can't live off of Jiffy-Pop, Nutella, iced tea, and black cherry Kool-Aid. You need dairy products, fruits/veggies, proteins, and grains. No those four products do not count in any of those categories. Now go take a shower while I make my buttermilk waffles" I scolded Bella. She obliged because she walked into her bathroom. I dug out her waffle iron, plugged it in, and got the ingredients to make the waffles. By the time the better was ready, the waffle iron was all heated up. A few minutes after the water was running I started to talk to Edward. "So Edward, what are the details?"

"Darling sister, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" he said non-chalantly.

"I am talking about you and a certain brunette asleep together on said brunette's couch. Please tell me what happened."

"Fine, you'll get me to tell you sometime anyway. So, after we left the restaurant Bella had invited me over here to catch up on things. I made it over here, was getting off the elevator when Bella tripped and I caught her, I threw her over my shoulder, brought her in, and dropped her onto the couch. We made Jiffy-Pop, talked, started watching 'The Grudge', and fell asleep. This morning I woke up to find you shaking my leg when I really didn't want to get up. Anything else Ms. Pixie?" he added sarcastically.

"Yeah, I want to know everything that happened from the time you two left the restaurant until I got you guys up this morning. You, of all people should know that Edward." As I said this I could hear the water shutting off. "Looks like you're off the hook for now buddy. Be prepared to talk about this later" I warned.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already. But you know Alice, you are a huge pain in the ass. Do you know that?"

"Of course I do. I take that as a compliment-"

"What do you take as a compliment Ali?" a freshly showered Bella asked.

"Being called a pain in the ass. Now, go get dressed Bella. Since I used the blender this morning, I will let you wear a pair of jeans, a nice blouse, and your Chucks. Nice jeans, like your dark blue Calvin's **(reference to the Brooke Shields commercial where she says, "nothing comes between me and my Calvin's". Sorry, a trip back in history, back to the reading) **or your dark blue Ralph Lauren's. I have to learn to stop rambling. Well, what are you waiting for? Go get dressed!" I ordered Bella.

"Seriously Alice, you never let me wear my Chucks! Danke schön Ali!" she called while running back to her room to get dressed.

"Bitte schön Isabella!"

"Sprachen sie Deutsch?" Edward asked.

"Ja, wir sprachen Deutsch zehn jahre, und du?" I questioned back.

"Ich sprachen Deutsch sieben jahre. Du bist einen gemeinst Schwester, Mary Alice" he whined.

"Warum, meine leiber Bruder?"

"Weil bist du!" he complained just as Bella walked out of her room carrying her Converse Chuck Taylor's.

"Warum ist Ali einen gemeinst Schwester, Eduard?"

"Ich weiß nicht! Ich fühlen wie sage er. Du müßest einen Problem mit das?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich bin hungrig, was ist für Früstück?" Bella asked.

"Du gevergessen schon? Buttermilche waffles, dumm Gans!" I stated.

"OK, danke again Alice!"

"Bitte Bella. Now you may eat." I said and we all sat down to eat my famous buttermilk waffles.

"Hey Alice, can I have-"

"No, you cannot have the recipe for my waffles Bella" I cut her off. We finished breakfast talking about random subjects.

* * *

**I don't know if my German grammar is correct or not, but I can give you a quick rundown of what they said. If you want the exact translation of what is there, p.m. me and ask, or better yet review and ask there. Here's the quick rundown: Thanks very much, you are very welcome, you speak German, yes we have for ten years and you? I speak German for seven years, you're a mean sister, why my dear brother? Because you are, why is she a mean sister? I don't know, I felt like saying it, you got a problem with that? No I don't, what's for breakfast? You forgot already, buttermilk waffles silly goose, thanks again Alice, your welcome Bella.**

**As always, thank you very much to my readers. Later update that I anticipated, but I do actually have a life (a very small one). I have a dance recital Saturday and wanted to update before then. From Saturday until some time in late January or early February, I won't have dance class so maybe I will be able to update on Mondays. I wouldn't count on it for very long because drama has finally started up. Some good news, my laptop is being fixed so I will hopefully be able to update quicker. I will not update until I get at least, let's say four reviews. I WILL UPDATE ONLY AFTER I GET MORE REVIEWS, PLEASE, AND I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER TYPED. I DON'T JUST LET THE DOCUMENT SET ON MY COMPUTER FOR A WHILE BEFORE UPDATING.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Drift Away by Dobie Gray**

**Love Is Never-Ending by Brad Paisley**

**PS, I finally went to see 'Twilight', the first thing I told my mom when I got home was: as soon as that movie comes out on DVD, I want it. I was laughing through a lot of the movie, even the sad and 'scary' parts. The baseball scene was my favorite, I absolutely love Emmett.**


	5. movies and I've never

**Disclaimer: My mom didn't name me Stephenie Meyer when I was born so I don't own the Twilight universe. I do own a roll of purple duct tape though.**

**Chapter Four** **EPOV**

Wow, I never realized just how much I really, truly missed my family (yes that includes my friends). I should have moved back here to be with them years ago, I would have done so a long time ago if I had known Tanya was cheating on me. I now noticed exactly how much I had missed. For example, I didn't know Alice could cook, I didn't know how beautiful Bella turned out to be, or that Rose is a mechanic specializing in foreign cars, Jasper is a Civil War professor or that Emmett looked like a professional wrestler that acted like a little kid because he refused to grow up. Okay, so I kind of figured that Emmett would refuse to grow up, but my point is that I missed _a lot_ while I was gone. Even though I talked to Alice at least once a week and Esme as often as I could, I still didn't get a chance to see the fam in eons.

If I had never moved to Chicago or even if I had moved here sooner, maybe I would have a chance with Bella, keyword being maybe. Neither of us would have had to suffer through heartbreak and would be happy. Right about then I realized that I have been daydreaming a lot lately, well within the last two days. I totally zoned out for a minute there and now I have absolutely idea what the girls were talking about. I guess its time for me to pay attention now.

"I saw Kristen Stewart the other day into Versace. She was looking at a pair of red pumps to go with a black and white Versace dress that she was buying. I suggested that she went with a different pair than what she was looking at and she bought the ones that I suggested!" Alice exclaimed.

"Uh, who's Kristen Stewart?" I asked timidly.

"She's an actress. She acted in the movies 'Speak', 'The Messengers', 'What's Happening', and some vampire love story called 'Twilight'. By the way Alice, we still haven't seen it yet" Bella answered.

"Oh, I remember watching 'The Messengers' back in Chicago with some friends. She's pretty good at acting" I commented.

"I know, I can't wait until we go see 'Twilight'. If we don't go soon then we won't see it until it's out on DVD. When are you free Alice?" Bella asked.

"Tonight, we should drag Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Edward along with us. What do you think about that idea? Do you want to go to the early showing or the late showing? Should we go out to eat before or after? Whose car do we take? Do we dress casual or not? Do we get stuff to eat and drink there? Which movie theater do we go to? Where do we sit? Too many things to do so little time!" Alice ranted.

"Alice, you need to breathe! In and out, in and out. There, now isn't that better? We can deal with this later. For now let's settle with calling Em, Rose, and Jazz to see if they can make it first. We can work out all the finer details later. After we make the calls you can drag me where ever you were going to drag me. Oh, I almost forgot. Edward, are you going to come with us tonight?" after watching and listening to Bella deal with my sister I was just staring at her. It took me a minute to realize that she asked me a question. I shook my head yes because I really want to spend time with Bella, even if it wasn't alone time. "Great, let's make those phone calls!" she said enthusiastically.

**20 minutes later…**

The six of us were going to the early showing because we didn't want another late night tonight, or too late anyway. We were taking Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Smartcar; I know kind of an oxymoron. After the movie we would find a restaurant to eat at and then go to Bella's apartment to hang around and talk for a little bit. Jasper and Alice would be riding in Alice's car and everybody else would be riding with Emmett.

Presently I was going over to Jasper and Alice's apartment to hang with Jasper and Emmett for the day. We'll probably end up playing video games almost the entire time. I have no idea what Ali has planned for Bella today. I do know that Alice had planned on having Esme redecorate my apartment today. My reverie was interrupted by a pixie shouting at me to get going over to see the guys.

"Edward get going now or you won't like how your place looks by the time you see it" Tink warned me.

"Ok! Sheesh, I'm going, I'm going! If you make my apartment look like Barbie's Dream House you are so dead" I threatened.

"Edward, you know that I would never redecorate anything to look like Barbie's Dream House. I would redecorate to make something look like Barbie's Town House or Barbie's Beach House, besides Ken never owned a shiny silver Volvo. Come to think of it G. was the only guy in Barbie's life that owned a vehicle and those were military vehicles. Anyway, get going unless you want to live in Barbie's Town House…" I didn't get a chance to hear anything else she said because I was already on my way to the elevator.

Later that night after the movie at Bella's apartment…

"Wow, that movie was awesome! I loved the cars and the baseball scene," commented Emmett. "the hot chicks helped me like it a lot more." That commented was followed by a blow to the back of his head by Rose. "Ow! Rosie, you know I'm not serious right?"

"Just making sure" she replied, to which the rest of us laughed.

"We should play a game. How about I've never?" Jasper suggested.

"Sure, I'm pretty tired of truth or dare. Emmett go ahead and get the tequila, you know where it is" Bella said. Wait a sec; Bella randomly keeps a bottle of tequila around? And why would Emmett know where it is? By the time I had finished my mental conversation, my sister was pulling me to the living room. We sat in a circle on the floor. Emmett arrived back with a bottle of 80 proof Jose Cuervo and six shot glasses. He sat down to the left of Bella, who was to the left of me, who was to the left of Alice, who was to the left of Jasper, who was to the left of Rosalie, who was to the left of Emmett.

"Alright since Edward has never played I've never by our rules when alcohol was involved, I am going to tell him the rules. You still have the same basic rules that a normal game of I've never has with a few exceptions. When someone takes a shot they have to tell the story, first one to survive three rounds without puking or passing out wins (one round consists of everyone asking one question a piece), you have to answer truthfully, and you **must** drink the tequila straight with no chasers or mixed with anything. Who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

"I will," Bella said, "I've never worn fuzzy handcuffs." Emmett and I took a shot. Everybody looked at me surprised, but not Emmett.

"I was drunk at a strip club one night and some stripper that had a police costume on gave me a lap dance. Before the lap dance she took out fuzzy pink handcuffs and handcuffed me to the chair so I couldn't get out of the chair in the middle of her dance" I explained. Everybody burst out laughing. "Explain your story Emmett."

"Well, one time Rose handcuffed me to the bed-" Bella cut him off by saying that she didn't want to hear about the sex escapades of her brother and one of her best girl friends. Since we were going counter clockwise, it was my turn to say something.

"I've never had any dain bramage **(a/n: my performing arts teacher can't say brain damage so she says dain bramage. Sorry Midge, couldn't resist;) **or a concussion" I said. Bella, Emmett, and Alice took a shot.

"You know the old saying, books will never hurt you? Well a book hurt me one time. I got a concussion one the night of senior prom when Alice forced me to wear four-inch heels. I made it through almost the entire night without seriously hurting myself. I was spending the night at Alice's house and I was walking into her room when I tripped. I hit my head on three of Alice's textbooks, thus rendering me unconscious and giving me a concussion. It was a good thing that Carlisle was just getting home from his shift at the hospital when he heard a thump and my scream." Bella reencountered for us. Everyone laughed whilst Bella turned a beautiful shade of red, hold on a second. Did I just say that Bella turned a beautiful shade of red? As much as I hat to admit this, Alice is right: I am in deep.

"Well as much as that story amuses me, I must tell mine. When I was a little squirt, littler than Alice," she said 'hey!' and threw a pillow at him "I saw birds fly and thought that I ought to be able to do the same thing. I climbed high up in the huge tree out back of Charlie's house and stood on the branch. I called for Bella and Charlie to come see me fly. They came running out of the house telling me not to jump, but I didn't listen." When has Emmett ever listened to something that somebody told him? Never. "I jumped and fell out of the tree. I hit my head on the side of the tree pretty hard while I was falling and ended up with dain bramage." He finished. We laughed hysterically because we all knew that he would do something like that without any thought about it. "That was only the first time of many though."

"Emmett I didn't think that you also inherited the Swan family uncoordinatedness. I honestly though that Bella inherited that entire gene. Anyway, my story begins two years ago. I decided that Bella would make a lovely model for one of my new creations, but apparently she didn't agree with me. I had given her a pair of heels to put on and turned to walk back into my closet to get a scarf to finish off the outfit. Bella didn't want to wear the heels. Next thing I knew, I had a pair of Christian Louboutin heels being chucked at the back of my head. I fell to the floor and remember nothing else from that point in time until three hours later. I never knew that Bella could throw that hard. I ended up with a mild concussion." Alice semi-complimented Bella. I laughed because I could picture Bella getting mad enough at Alice to throw a pair of shoes at her head. Everybody else couldn't help but laugh at Alice's over-dramaticized retelling of the story.

"Alice, you are so dramatic. But that is basically the truth; she only left out a few things. She had woken me up at five in the morning, didn't let me have anything to wake me up, and expected me to be as hyper as her. I was grumpy and didn't want to wear those damn heels, so I chucked them at her." She said.

"My turn! I've never impersonated The Dukes of Hazard." Alice declared. Bella just turned to smirk at me, she must have told Alice to say that. Jasper, Rose, and I all took a shot.

"I swear you people are trying to get me drunk. When I was about eight or nine I thought that I could be a Duke too, if I could slide across the hood of a car. I tried to slide across the hood of dad's dark blue Jaguar, keyword being tried. It is good thing that dad is a doctor and had that day off because he had a patient right at home. I fell off the car and broke my left arm. The best thing was that I got a green cast that Alice and Bella both said matched my eyes. I hate Bo Duke, he makes that look so easy." They laughed, I don't know if it was my last statement or the entire thing. It didn't look like Bella could breathe, she was laughing so hard. But she was there to witness it, so she had a right to laugh the hardest. Next was Emmett's turn. He _is _going to try to get me drunk; I just know it.

"Okay, okay I didn't break any bones when I impersonated the Dukes. Our family made our own little Dukes of Hazard video. I was Bo Duke, Rose was Daisy and you don't know the other casts members." Jasper said calmly.

"Yes Emmett I did wear a pair of Daisy Duke's and no I won't put them on for you now." Rose said which made us chuckle.

"Emmett, you are a pervert" Bella told her brother.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked "so, it's Jasper's turn now. What have you never Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"I've never fallen asleep watching 'The Grudge' before" he gloated. Bella and I grudgingly (no pun intended) drank another shot of Jose Cuervo. Rose and Emmett gave us quizzical looks.

"I'll explain for the both of us seems it's the same story. Last night Bella invited me over after the restaurant was closed to catch up on things. We ended up putting 'The Grudge' in the DVD player and started to watch it. We sprawled out on the couch and Bella fell asleep just after the movie itself started playing. I fell asleep not long after she did. I woke up this morning by a crazy pixie." I explained.

"That would explain the picture of you two lookin' all cozy that Alice sent me this morning" Rosalie said which confused me.

"What picture are you talking about Rose?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"This one." She said as she pulled out her phone and showed us the picture.

"Alice, I will kill you this time!" she shouted as she lunged for my sister. I grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't go anywhere. As I grabbed her we toppled over, me on my back with her lying on top of me and my hands on her waist. She looked up and I realized how close our faces were; mere inches apart. We were unconsciously leaning towards each other when…

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Sorry, couldn't resist the opportunity for a cliffy. I almost left out the cliff and just continued, but I felt like stopping right at the good part. I haven't written the entire next chapter, I can tell you that it gets better as it goes. I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'll make you a deal though, I update once a week (or more if possible) if you guys review more. Come on, I know you know how to operate this website, I know you can review. As always asks questions in your review or pm me if need be. I haven't thanked you guys lately so…**

**Thank you to my reviewers: **_**hanaharoo, reader13lovesbooks, **_**and **_**saver-of-twilight.**_

**Thank you to my favoriters: **_**Lesmere09, Switzerland4ever, bookcrazi, e13, **_**and **_**saver-of-twilight.**_

**Thank you to my alerters: **_**FindingEdwardformyown,**__**Jade's Roses, Jenny Hale, OnceMoreGoodbye, RoGueSurfer, SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE, Taylor-n-Taylor Swift-luvr, afta4eva, bookcrazi, e13, hanaharoo, luvu4ever, pheonixflamemarauder, reader13lovesbooks, sdsdancer67, soweroftales, **_**and**_** usaprincess242.**_

**Thank you to my readers also, this way everybody gets recognition. **

**Come on guys, the more reviews the quicker the update and a happier me.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Alcohol by Brad Paisley**

**Best Years Of Our Lives by The Baha Men**

**PS, this is my longest chapter yet at 2718 words******


	6. You what, when, how come I didn't know?

**Disclaimer: I wrote a letter to Santa saying that all I wanted for Christmas was to be the rightful owner of Twilight; I didn't get it********. Instead I got a stocking full of coal.**

**A/N: In the last chapter I said that they were taking turns going around the circle in a counter-clockwise direction. I changed it so that they go in a random pattern, as long as they all take their turns in a round.**

**************************************************************************

_**Last chapter…**_

_"Alice, I will kill you this time!" she shouted as she lunged for my sister. I grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't go anywhere. As I grabbed her we toppled over, me on my back with her lying on top of me and my hands on her waist. She looked up and I realized how close our faces were; mere inches apart. We were unconsciously leaning towards each other when…_

_**********************************************************************_

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

Our lips were mere millimeters apart when Alice decided to interrupt us.

"Bella, I thought that you were going to kill me, not jump my brother!" she exclaimed laughing.

"That's it Tinkerbell! Say goodbye to everybody because you won't survive the night!" I threatened while trying to get out of Edward's hold. "Edward, let me go! I need to kill your sister!"

"No, you don't. Revenge is much, much better than killing someone. Trust me, I know this kind of stuff, but only because Alice is my sister." Edward whispered in my ear very quietly. I involuntarily shivered as he did.

"Can you at least let me up so we can continue with the game?" I asked him.

"Only if you promise to try not to kill my only sister. You may think that she is annoying, but there will come a time when you will be thankful that she is alive. Don't say that its not true because I know that sooner or later you would feel bad about her being dead" Edward explained.

"How do you know that I will eventually feel bad about her impeding death? But, I will promise not to kill Tinkerbell. Just let me up, please" I whined.

"Ugh, if I have to." he teased me. He let me get up and I sat back down beside him. "Alright, we can continue the game now if everybody promises not to kill each other."

"Okay, what to say, what to say. Aha! I've got one, I've never been arrested… by my father." Rose taunted Emmett who took a shot.

"Dad arrested you? When? Where? Why? How come I didn't know? I would have jumped in the cruiser to see it, who wouldn't want to see their brother arrested by their own father?" I asked rapidly.

"I don't remember, but I think that some Captain Morgan was involved somehow. I don't even remember if I was old enough to legally be drinking alcohol. All that I remember is going out to the local bar with some buddies from work and waking up to a red faced Charlie staring at me while I was in the holding cell. You didn't know about it because you girls were at a sleepover at Angela's house that night. Rosalie only knew because she called me while I was at the police station and Dad answered my cell phone for me. Another reason that you never found out is because Charlie had just begun his shift an hour before he arrested me and thought that I could wait in the cell until his shift ended. I sat in there for eight hours, it was so boring with nothing to do, it was worse than school" Emmett whined. "Dad wouldn't even let me have anything to keep me entertained, anything to drink (besides water), anything to eat, or anything to make my headache any better."

"How did you get your beloved Jeep back?" I asked suddenly curious why I had never seen him without it.

"He didn't get it back, I did. It's amazing what you can get guys to do for you when you wear a push-up bra, a low cut shirt, and a short skirt. Although, I imagine that it was quite a site to see, with me dressed the way I was trying to get back my boyfriend's big, red, trail-crawlin' Jeep" Rose smirked.

"Okay Rose, I really don't want to hear about how my sister got her boyfriends Jeep back if it involves revealing clothes. Just take your turn Emmett, please" Jasper begged.

"Alright, well I've never been dressed-up as Tinkerbell, while I was sober" Emmett gloated. Everybody besides him took a shot. "Now you guys got some 'splainin' to do." **(my mom and I love to watch 'I Love Lucy'. My favorite quote from the show is: Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do!)**

"I think that one word sums up the explanations for all of us except Alice; Alice. Dress-up is her favorite game" Edward offered.

"How well I know about the dress-up, I'm her favorite person to dress-up! But I know for a fact that Alice is to thank for us being able to claim that we have been Tinkerbell at some point in our lives" I seconded Edward's notion.

"It is true, I love to dress people up as Tinkerbell. Bella once told me that I looked like Tinkerbell, so I dressed up as her for Halloween two years in a row. Since then I have always owned a Tinkerbell costume" she admitted, a little bit tipsy already (it doesn't take much alcohol to get her drunk). I can't wait to see her completely hammered; she is a hilarious drunk.

"Is she alright?" Edward asked, being the caring brother that he is.

"Oh yeah, she doesn't have a high level of tolerance for alcohol, the equivalence of two martinis and one Long Island Iced Tea and she's out cold. The good thing is that she is a hilarious drunk. I'll tell you stories of a very drunk Alice, or shall I say show you videos later." I said to Edward.

"So far, one round down and nobody is out cold or puking, yet. So let's continue with the game, Rosalie you go first in this round" Jasper decided.

"Okay, I've never been engaged-"

"You can't say that Rose" Em interrupted her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because then you would be lying" he explained.

"But-"

"Rose, I'm trying to ask you to marry me! I know it's not romantic, but it's unique. No one else can say that their boyfriend proposed to them during a game of 'I've never. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course, its not romantic, but its so us. I would never have expected you to do the traditional proposal. Now where's my ring?" she demanded. The rest of us laughed because only Rosalie Hale would say yes to a proposal during a game of 'I've never' and then demand to see the ring when her boyfriend didn't bring the ring out immediately.

"I'm getting there, I just have to remember which pocket I put it in." Em said. "Aha! Here we go. Idn't it purty?" we saw the ring and gasped. It was a beautiful yellow gold band with 1-carat total diamond weight, that's what Emmett said that the salesperson said anyway. It had eight or ten small diamonds on either side of the biggest, square cut diamond, which was in the center of the ring **(ring on profile, the way I describe the ring does it no justice)**.

"Emmett, did you pick this out yourself? It's beautiful I love it!" she exclaimed as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I had only a little help" he bragged as Rose launched herself at him, kissing him and hugging him.

"Okay, so I need a new I've never," she said as she pulled away from my brother. "I've never spent the night in a guys bed, wearing lingerie, and nothing happened" she said looking directly at me. I downed my shot in one gulp.

"I swear that you and Alice are just asking for a death wish" I told Rose. "It was when I was still with Jacob. Alice decided that I needed lingerie and took everything else out of my closet and hid it. I either had to sleep in my underwear or in the lingerie. Needless to say, I slept in more than just my underwear. Although it showed almost as much as just my underwear." everybody chuckled at that one, almost everybody did anyway. I could tell that Edward's was forced though.

"I've never had a fixation with Jiffy-Pop" Alice gloated, a little more giddy than usual. Edward and I took yet another shot of tequila.

"I have a whole cabinet full of the stuff, you should try it. I could live off of it for a week, as long as I had something to drink" I said, the Jose Cuervo starting to take its toll on me after only four shots. My head is going to kill me in the morning.

"Don't knock Jiffy-Pop, its entertainment and food all in one!" he exclaimed. Edward is going to have a killer headache in the morning because Emmett and Jasper are going to say things just to get him drunk.

"I've never had Alice French braid my hair before," Jasper said grinning "Rose did it for me." everybody but he and Alice took a shot.

"Alice thinks everybody is her life sized Barbie doll. But Emmett, I didn't know that your hair was long enough to French braid. I remember trying once, but you wouldn't sit still long enough for me to do it" I complained.

"Remember when I was seven and I refused to get a haircut for eight months straight? Well, Alice French braided my hair and the day after that I begged Dad to take me to get my hair cut" Em said. Everybody had to laugh at that one.

"Oh yeah, he said 'well it's about time son.' We went fishing that afternoon and I fell out of the boat when we were getting out of it" I recalled. Everybody laughed, again, at me. "Enough with the childhood stories, let's carry on with the game shall we?"

"I've never dyed my hair" I admitted honestly. Once again, everybody took a shot, except me that is.

"When Mom was repainting her house down in Phoenix she left everything out in the floor in her living room. I was listening to my iPod, dancing around the house and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I danced into the living room and tripped over one of the paint rollers and landed head first into the tray of red paint. It didn't come out for a week." Emmett said. We all just about busted a gut laughing.

"When I was three I decided that I wanted pink hair and put finger paint in my hair. Esme wasn't too happy with me, the bright side was that it was washable" we laughed really hard because we could image her doing that.

"I dyed my hair for the family 'Dukes of Hazard' video" Rose stated simply.

"I played a prank on Rose one time and she got me back by putting fluorescent orange dye in my shampoo. I still have bits of orange in my hair in places" Jasper whined. I don't know about anyone else, but I was just about in hysterics imagining Jasper with fluorescent orange hair. When we finally calmed down Edward started talking.

"When we were ten, Esme wanted to repaint our rooms. I got delegated to help paint Alice's room. Apparently I wasn't painting right so Alice started yelling at me. I continued painting and Alice dumped the can of hot pink paint on my head. That's why I went around for two weeks wearing either a hat or a hood on my head" Edward clarified. I remember asking him why he was wearing a knit hat in July and he refused to answer. Nobody could help but laugh. "Anyway, I've never worn high heels." Of course all of us girls took yet another shot, surprisingly we were the only ones.

"Rose and I wear them just about everyday, you have to force them on Bella though" Alice complained.

"So what, I trip enough as it is. I don't need heels to make it worse" I ranted, Mr. Cuervo definitely making himself known in my case.

"Finally its my turn again!" Emmett shouted, although I have no idea why he did. "I've never gushed about how hot some male celebrity is." He boasted. Us girls took a shot, yet again.

"We have to have something to talk about while doing Bella's hair and make-up" Rose defended us.

"Yeah, there are some HOT male celebs out there. Like Pete Wentz and Chace Crawford and Trace Cyrus, they are on fire! Don't forget sports players after a game, omg. Emmett took me to a Sox/Yankees game **(I say Sox/Yankees because I am a HUGE Red Sox fan. I absolutely hate the Yanks, no offense to any Yankees fans out there, and I just despise all NY teams excluding the Mets.) **once and we somehow managed to get close to the locker rooms after the game. I thought that I was going to faint. Wow, why is the room spinning? Stop spinning me in circles guys!" I griped. That was all I remember before I passed out, drunk, on my living room floor, with all my other drunk friends and my drunk brother just staring at me. I was definitely out of the game now and I had just shattered my old record of seven shots of Mr. Cuervo, without anything else to accompany it, before I was out.

I faintly recall someone picking me up, carrying me to my bedroom, and putting me in my bed. That night I had a wonderful dream I dreamt about…

_"Mom! AJ broke my cell phone and ripped up my homework, again!" my daughter (?) screamed at me._

_"Mackenzie, you know that blaming your brother is no excuse for not doing your homework. As for the cell phone, we can go out and buy you a new one this afternoon. Your dad is going to be home in a minute so I need you to distract him for a few minutes while I hide everything, just stall him in the entryway. Get J in here, I need his help carrying this to put it away. Take Jade with you, tell him that she helped me bake some cupcakes today, but don't let her reveal anything that would give away his surprise. Go now; I just heard the garage door open. AJ! Come here, I need you help taking care of this before dad sees it." I said, slightly breathlessly._

_"Why can't dad see this?" AJ asked me._

_"Because it's for his surprise party. Now please help me take this up to my closet. Aunt Alice threatened him with something very important if he ever set foot in my closet again, so it's safe to put these in there." I told my son. We grabbed as much as we could in one load, which was everything, and ran up to my closet. "Just put it underneath all those dresses just in case dad decides to come in here." _

_"Anything else that Dad can't see and you need help with?" AJ asked me._

_"No, but thanks for helping me. I really can't wait until dad sees what we have in store for him. He is going to love it!" I told him as we walked downstairs. "Hey honey, how was your day?" I asked my darling husband as I greeted him with a hug and a quick kiss._

_"It was alright, could have been better. It wasn't too busy though, only one person came in with heat stroke and it was sweltering outside. The good thing is a got to tell a little girl that she was going to live. Do you remember the one I was telling you about that all the doctors thought she had an extremely rare tropical disease that was going to kill her?" I nodded, I remember he was so heartbroken because this girl reminded him so much of Jade and he wouldn't let her out of his sight for the rest of the night. "I figured out that she has diabetes. She also had the flu and a cold at the same time so everything reacted and made things seem worse than they really were. Jade tells me that you two made some special cupcakes today." Edward stated as he picked her up and we walked into the kitchen._

_"Yes we did, I thought that after a long day at work you would want something sweet to eat, that actually tastes good. Now you go upstairs and take a quick shower to freshen up and get into something more comfortable while I frost these." I could see that he wanted another kiss, so I gave him one and gave him a light shove towards the stairs and took Jade. "Now, Dr. Cullen, or you don't get any." I know he picked up the double meaning behind my words because he took off like a rocket. I swapped the cupcakes around so that the frosted ones were on the counter and the unfrosted ones were in the oven. "Aunt Alice will be here any minute with my 'new clothes' and Kenzie, I want you to go with her to help her 'take care of them'. The stuff is underneath my evening gowns, on the floor. Do it quickly and quietly so that your dad doesn't hear you. If he does and he asks you say that you guys are putting away some new clothes that Aunt Alice got for me, okay?"_

_"Gotcha, come on Aunt Ali. We need to be quick about this because I know Daddy is taking a real quick shower because he wants some cupcakes" Mackenzie said as she started running up towards my closet, I'm just glad that she didn't inherit my clumsiness because she would have fallen flat on her face by now._

_"Alice, he is taking a __**real quick**__ shower. I told him to take a quick shower or he wasn't getting any" I said with a wink as she laughed and ran up the stairs after my daughter._

* * *

**So there you have it, another chapter. I know some of you are thinking, "Why haven't Bella and Edward kissed yet?" Well I have it all planned out already, but I have no idea what chapter it will be in. Who knows, maybe it will be in the next chapter. All the stuff in italics is Bella's dream, after she passed put from all the tequila. I would like to apologize to those of you who aren't happy with me because I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger, but I would like to thank those of you who keep reading this and reviewing it and favoriting it and alerting it.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**I Got Drunk by Montgomery Gentry**

**My Old Friend by Tim McGraw**

**Bartender Song feat. Hank Williams Jr. by Rehab**

**PS, I know that most of these songs I have for the chapters are country. I love country music; I also have a random and eclectic taste in music.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS, PLEASE? I can't promise you any of the Cullens because I obviously don't own them. But a review makes me happy:P**


	7. authors note, important info

**Authors Note: please read, important information below!!**

I enabled anonymous reviews for my stories and put Rosalie's ring on my profile. I realized that I neglected to put up some background information, so here it goes.

**All characters are human.**

**Bella Swan: 25, Emmett's little sister, Edward's best friend, and a publisher for Little Brown Publishing.**

**Alice Cullen: 25, Edward's older twin, Jasper's girlfriend, and a clothing designer.**

**Edward Cullen: 25, Bella's best friend, Alice's younger twin, and a music composer.**

**Emmett Swan: 26, Bella's bigger brother, Rosalie's fiancé, and a personal trainer for several celebrities.**

**Jasper Hale: 26, Rosalie's older twin, Alice's boyfriend, and a history professor for New York University.**

**Rosalie Hale: 26, Jasper's younger twin, Emmett's fiancé, and a short-lived super model turned European car mechanic.**

**This story takes place in modern times, in New York City, and starts out in April (in the first chapter when they go to **_**BeJaRe's**_** opening, it is a Friday night and none of them work on the weekend unless necessary).**

**Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an interior designer, but they always wanted to open up their own restaurant. **

**Emmett owns a red Jeep, Alice owns a yellow Smartcar fortwo, Bella owns a oxygen blue Mini Cooper (link on profile), Edward owns a silver Volvo, Rosalie owns a red BMW M3 convertible, and Jasper owns a black Ford Escape hybrid.**

While I'm at it, I'd like to give thanks once again to my readers. Thank you to the following people:

**Reviewers:**** Switzerland4ever, reader13lovesbooks, SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE, hanaharoo, and saver-of-twilight.**

**Favoriters:**** Lesmere09, Switzerland4ever, bookcrazi, e13, saver-of-twilight, soccertwilight13, yellowishorange, and Becca ODU.**

**Alerters:**** Bella Pevensie, FindingEdwardformyown, Jade's Roses, OnceMoreGoodbye, RoGueSurfer, Switzerland4ever, TopazJewel, Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr, afta4ever, bookcrazi, e13, eeex, hanaharoo, luvu4ever, pheonixflamemarauder, reader13lovesbooks, sdsdancer67, ****soweroftales****, and usaprincess242.**

I would like to apologize for my last chapter; I received a review saying that the dream was confusing. I'll be honest with you, it made perfect sense to me in my head. I'll explain the dream.

**Bella has this dream after she passes out drunk; it is a dream of her future. In her future, she is married to Edward (who is a doctor in her dream), and they have three kids. It is the day of Edward's birthday and Bella has planned a surprise party for him. She is trying to hide the decorations and his gifts before he gets home. Alice comes over with 'new clothes' for Bella, but really Mackenzie and Alice are putting the stuff in Alice's shopping bags before Edward gets out of the shower.**


	8. Who's working on my head?

Disclaimer: Even though my dreams may tell me otherwise, I still don't own Twilight.

A/N: I have to give credit to _Switzerland4ever_ for the idea for this chapter, thank you very much. Also, this chapter will be switching POV's throughout (unlike I normally do) due to the plot of it.

Chapter Six EPOV

I should have said no to playing this game, especially with the tequila. Oh well, too late now! I know that I won't last much longer, even if I have an extremely high alcohol tolerance level. Alice is about ready to pass out, as is everybody else.

"So, should we continue to play even though nobody will last much longer? What about Bella, are we going to leave her there on the floor?" Jazz asked.

"I'll put her on the couch, then we can continue" I volunteered.

"You do that, just don't drop her" Rose retorted, definitely under the influence of alcohol. I moved so I was kneeling next to Bella and picked her up. Even though all of us were drunk, we still had our strength so I was able to carry her over to the couch. I tried to put her down so I could go back to the game, but it was easier said than done. Bella wrapped her arms around my torso and pulled me down with her. I was too drunk to move so I shifted Bella so that I was under her instead of the other way around.

"Hey, Ed! You still in?" I shook my head slowly (my head was starting to pound and spin, no more alcohol for me tonight). "Alright let's get this train back on the tracks!" Emmett shouted/slurred. After that I heard nothing but murmurs because I was just starting to drift off to my special place that only existed when I was unconscious.

APOV

"I'll go next" I was now giggling uncontrollably and almost completely drunk. "I've never driven over 75 mph before." Emmett the Grizzly Bear was the only one to down his shot.

"Carlisle called and told me that Bella was in the hospital. He neglected to tell me why until I got there. I was in Albany and the needle on the speedometer never dipped below 90 mph. Come to find out, she had fallen out of her chair at her apartment, knocked her glass on the floor at the same time, and slipped cutting her self on the remains of her glass, passed out at the smell of her blood, landed on her arm, and effectively breaking it." Emmett revealed.

"Well looks like the pixie is taking down the bear!" Rosalie slurred, not even bothering to say anything about her fiancé being beyond drunk. "My turn! I've never been skinny dipping in any of the Great Lakes." Jasper and I drank ours. "I'm sorry guys, but I really don't want to hear about my brother skinny dipping, same goes for you Ali."

"Jasper, can we go get some crème Brule?" I asked, hiccupping and giggling at the same time.

"I don't think any of us should be driving like this sweetheart. Tomorrow I'll take you to go get some, alright?" Jazzy reasoned with me. He was obviously drunk too because his eyes were wild and he was swaying sitting still.

"Okay, I think I'll just go to sleep now. Nighty, night!" I uttered my last words as I curled up on the floor and was out like a light.

Third person POV

Alice was the third person to pass out due to the influence of tequila that night in, Bella's apartment anyway. Edward was off in la-la land, dreaming about the gorgeous girl that was sprawled out on top of him. He was dreaming of what their wedding would be like, their honeymoon, their house, and their kids. He was definitely in love with her, but he just wouldn't tell her now that he had just seen her for the first time in several years. Edward had many dreams that night, all of them were about his future, included Bella, and three kids named Mackenzie, AJ, and Jade; two daughters and a son. He subconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around Bella's waist.

Bella was happy as she dreamed about her future with Edward. She had been moved in her sleep and now was laying on something that was soft yet hard, moved up and down, and smelled extremely good. She wiggled herself closer to whoever, or whatever, she was lying on in order to smell it better. Like Edward, she had multiple dreams about her future that night. Also like him, her dreams all included Edward and three kids named Mackenzie, AJ, and Jade; two daughters and a son.

Alice was dreaming about Jasper proposing to her during a romantic little adventure after a dinner that he cooked himself. Of course being Alice, she couldn't dream of her engagement without dreaming of her wedding. She had the perfect dress all planned out in her head. Alice dreamed about her future with Jasper, she dreamed of her future that included Edward and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme. Once she had those dreams, she begun to plan her friends weddings too. Rosalie and Emmett's wedding would be big and extravagant while Bella and Edward's wedding would be smaller and simple, yet elegant. Even if they hadn't been on their first date yet she knew that they would get married to each other. She was dreaming of playing matchmaker for the two of them while she slept.

The game was stopped due to the fact that half of the players had passed out already. Rose finally saw how Bella and Edward were laying on the couch and started thinking of how to get them together because they obviously liked one another. Emmett and Jasper were completely drunk arguing over sports teams that they liked. At this point they were all lying on the floor, thinking of how much of a hangover they would have in the morning. Jasper had pulled Alice up next to him so that she had her head resting on his stomach. Rosalie was lying beside Emmett with her head on his chest and she was losing consciousness fast.

The guys fell asleep at the same time, shortly after Rose did.

The next morning… EPOV

I woke up to find someone lying on top of me, but who was it? I opened my eyes and immediately closed them due to the brightness of the room. I opened my eyes, only slower this time, and saw who was lying on me. It was Bella. I panicked. What happened last night? I only remember getting back from the movie and going over to Bella's apartment with everybody else. I now realized the fact that my head wad pounding so hard that it felt like someone was doing construction work on my head. Oh man! I got drunk! I vaguely remember playing some game that involved Jose Cuervo. I panicked even more when I realized what might have happened because of the tequila. Were my clothes still on? Were Bella's clothes still on? Where was everybody else?

I looked around me and saw that Em, Rose, Jazz, Ali, and Bella were still out. I caught a glimpse of mine and Bella's clothes still on and sighed, relieved that something irresponsible of us hadn't happened. I started to wonder what I had said during the game. Did I confess my love to Bella? Did I say something that I will be sure to regret later? Had Bella and I kissed? Oh dear lord, what did I do? Some things started to come back to me. I recall telling about my pink hair and Dukes of Hazard impersonation. I still couldn't believe that Bella said that, maybe all of them had gotten together and had formulated a plan to get me drunk.

Bella moved around a bit, but went back to sleep. I decided that instead of forcing myself to recollect what went on, I would think about this gorgeous creature that was once again wrapped in my arms. Bella was definitely not the same girl that I said good-bye to those fifteen or sixteen years ago. She still had equilibrium problems, those big brown eyes that I have grown accustomed to, and that absolutely beautiful brown hair that I want to tangle my fingers in. Now she had a body that was curved perfectly, a laugh that I couldn't get enough of, a great personality, an eclectic sense of music, and never put herself first. She was the most caring person that I knew besides my mother, she could handle the evil pixie that I call my sister, she was laid back and could really care less about what other people thought of her.

I had to have her in my life now; there was no turning back. I have never in my 25 years met any woman that was as perfect as Bella. She was so much better than Tanya could ever be, more like pretend to be. Bella was smart and knew what she wanted. Did she want me as much as I wanted her though? I certainly hope so. I am going to have to have Alice help me do something to get Bella to go on a date with me. I knew that I had very strong feelings for Bella, but would she, could she possibly return them? It was times like this that I wish I could read minds.

Bella had started to stir. I heard her groan, I'm assuming because her head was killing her. I started to chuckle when she buried her face in between my neck and the couch, but my head only hurt worse so I stopped. She immediately picked her head up to see what was going on, only to put it back down where it was previously. "Why did I agree to play that stupid game last night?" she groaned.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if there were fewer players in the game" I said softly because I knew it would hurt both of our heads to speak very loudly. "Plus I think that everybody else formulated a plan to get the two of us drunk." I added just as soft as previously.

"Remind me to go against what your sister says and have mixed drinks next time we play. I have never had a hangover this bad since we could legally drink alcohol." She moaned, well more whispered because I could just hear her.

"What do you mean when you said that you 'have never had a hangover this bad since we could legally drink alcohol'?" I asked curiously.

"Well we may have played a few times before we all turned 21, but our parents were always away when we played so that we never got caught. Don't ask me how, but somehow Alice managed to get all of our parents out of town for the weekend at least once every four months from the time we were all at least the age of sixteen. No, we never got in trouble or drove drunk after playing. Stop asking me questions! I can't think with a hangover!" Bella whispered exasperatedly.

"Sorry, could you let me get up so I can get us some Tylenol, water and buckets?" I asked.

"As long as you don't move me too much. Oh and Edward?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Don't stand up too fast, it'll hurt like hell. Been there, done that, hope to never go back" she answered back.

"Thanks for the advice, but I have had a few hangovers before; just never this bad." I admitted sheepishly.

"Same here, now go before I throw something at you that could possibly damage you" she threatened. At the same time I slowly moved Bella so that she was lying down on the couch and I was above her. I was starting to get up when…

**I'm sorry; my fingers wouldn't type the rest of the sentence. But if it makes you feel any better I know exactly what the next chapter will look like, it is just a matter of typing it. Remember reviews make a happier me, which in turn makes me more motivated to get the next chapter up. As I mentioned earlier, **_**Switzerland4ever**_** gave me the idea for this chapter. The basic plot line was all hers. If any of you guys would like to give me an idea for a chapter, let me know. If I use it I will give you credit for it. **

**Songs for chapter**

**All Jacked Up by Gretchen Wilson**

**I Like It, I Love It by Tim McGraw**


	9. I have something to ask you

**Disclaimer: I never have been, am not currently, nor will I ever be Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: This chapter will also have multiple POV's; probably every chapter will from now on.**

_**Previously…**_

**************************************************************************

"_Thanks for the advice, but I have had a few hangovers before; just never this bad." I admitted sheepishly._

_"Same here, now go before I throw something at you that could possibly damage you" she threatened. At the same time I slowly moved Bella so that she was lying down on the couch and I was above her. I was starting to get up when…_

****************************************************************************

**Chapter seven**

**EmPov**

Ouch! I really shouldn't have had that much to drink. Seriously, who mentions that their dad never arrested them? Oh well, I can't take back the past. Now to slowly get up and get myself some Tylenol and a bottle of water. I unhurriedly opened my eyes to look around me. I then remembered that all of us were at Bella's. I looked over to the couch and I was instantly alert. I saw Eddie and Bella on the couch, but Eddie was hovering over Bella. What was he doing to my little sister? I automatically felt my big brother mode kick in. I know that he isn't a bad guy, but I still feel the need to protect my lil' sis ever since Jacob left her.

"Edward, what are you doing to Bella?" I demanded ready to do some damage if I had to. I saw him cringe when I said this. Good, he must have a killer hangover too.

"Wait, let me explain before you beat me to a pulp." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I woke up and Bella was lying on top of me. She woke up and I moved her so that she was lying on the couch so that I could get up to get water, Tylenol, and buckets. I hadn't gotten off the couch yet when you woke up, saw us, and immediately thought the wrong thing. Please don't do anything, I feel like crap already." Eddie explained.

"I'll forgive you this time, but only because both of us feel shitty," I compromised "but we will talk later."

"Is this interrogation done yet? I'd like to get some relief for this killer migraine" he whined.

"For now, consider this your warning. Now go before I change my mind." Edward slowly got up, wincing as he did, to relieve his headache. As soon as I was sure that he was out of earshot I decided to grill Bella. "So Bella, what's going on?"

"I can assure you Emmett, that I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about at this moment in time. Now shut up, I already feel worse than shit right now and I have a feeling that you would only make that feeling worse" she groaned. I looked around the living room to make sure that Rose, Jasper, and Alice were still out and Edward was still out of the room.

"Bells, I'm talking about you and Edward. I can tell something's up between the two of you and I want to know what it is" I insisted.

**Bella POV**

"Emmett, nothing is going on between us." _Although I wish there were. I can't believe that I have the hots for my best friend_ "Besides, if there was it would be none of your business. Wait for me to finish before you interrupt me. I know that you are my big bro and you always feel the need to protect me but I am a big girl Emmett. I don't need to be protected from my best friend. I am very glad that you were extremely overprotective of me with _him _though. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. But Em, I will let you know somehow when I do need your services in that department" I huffed.

"I know that, but I just can't chance you getting hurt either. After _he _left, you were pretty bad and I don't ever want to see you like that again. I will keep my eye out for you, like always. I do approve though" Emmett replied with a smirk and a wink.

"You approve of what exactly Emmett?" Edward asked as he walked slowly back into the room.

"Nothing of your concern right now Eddie-boy" I retorted, feeling somewhat better. He groaned when I used his much-hated nickname and flopped down onto the couch next to where I was now sitting between him and Emmett.

The rest of the morning passed with Alice, Rose, and Jasper waking up, complaining, Tylenol, water, taking turns in the bathroom and sleeping. By the time any of us felt like eating anything it was 1:30 in the afternoon. Us girls made a quick lunch of chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

**1 hour later…**

"Bye Em! Bye Rose, I'll see you two later!" I called as my brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law exited my apartment. They were the last to leave and now I can clean up. First I brought the shot glasses into the kitchen only to set them in the sink. I walked back into the living room to see the empty bottle of Jose Cuervo sitting in the middle of the floor. Wow, we drank _a lot_ last night, that bottle had never been opened until last night. I picked it up and put it in with the other recyclables.

The rest of my apartment really wasn't that bad, just pillows and blankets thrown all over the place. It took me about half an hour to clean up, minus the dishes but they could be done later if need be. I decided to do them anyway. I had just finished them up when I heard a knock at my door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted to the person on the other side of the door. I opened up the door only to find "Alice? Didn't I just see you two hours ago?"

"Hello to you too, are you just going to let me stand out here or what?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, hello Alice. I just wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Do come in, just don't mess anything up please" I pleaded.

"I won't, don't worry. I have some news for you though! I set you up on a blind date! Isn't that exciting?" she squealed, yes squealed (I thought only pigs did that). I just stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Why did you feel the need to do that Alice? How do you even know that I will like that guy?" I challenged.

"I know for a fact that you will like this guy. That and I am always right. Now come on, we have three hours to get you all dolled up!" Ali exclaimed dramatically.

"Three hours! Alice! Can you at least tell me where I am going or who my date is or what he looks like or what his personality is like?" I fussed.

"No, that is supposed to remain a secret, hence the term 'blind date'. Get to your bathroom now and take a shower. I will have your clothes waiting for you when you get out. Don't forget behind those ears and to shave!" she called as I walked into my bathroom laughing at her. I swear she is worse than my mother sometimes.

I turned on showerhead and let the water adjust before I took off my clothes and got in. The water was just right. I wet my hair, shampooed it, and conditioning it, of course using my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I washed with my freesia scented body wash and shaved using my melon scented shaving cream. After I was done I just stood there under the hot water for a minute thinking of who my date was, it figures that Alice wouldn't even give me a hint. Speaking of the devil, she will be mad at me if I stay in here any longer.

I got out, toweled off, towel dried my hair and put it up in a towel, and put my fluffy sky blue robe on. I stepped out of the bathroom and Alice was hidden in my closet somewhere. I had to have it made bigger because of Alice and Rose's shopping habits.

"Alice? Where are you?" I asked.

"In your closet trying to find you an appropriate outfit." I heard her from somewhere in that monstrous clothes rack.

"Well I kind of gathered that already. Have you found anything for me to wear yet?" I inquired.

"Yep!" she cheered as she came out of that hell hole she and Rose call a closet, carrying some clothes for me to put on. "Here, you know what to do now go do it."

"Okay," I took my clothes from her and went to my bathroom to change. I pulled on a set of fire engine red, lacy bra and panties set from guess where. If you guessed Victoria's Secret then you would be right. I just sighed and out them on, despite the fact that I didn't want to. I then found a baby pink, lacy tank top to put on under a navy blue, short sleeved, American Eagle polo. There was also a pair of chocolate brown capri, cargo pants to go with them. I put them on because I knew that she could have done much worse for clothing. I opened the door and found Rose out there too.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" quizzed.

"Helping to get you ready for your date, duh! Now sit Bella!" Rose commanded. I did as I was told for fear of the consequences if I didn't. "Good doggy!"

"Woof" I spat out sarcastically.

**2 hours and 45 minutes later…**

After much discussion, my hair was in tight waves, part way up, and was sprayed with Dove hairspray. My make up was simple; a little bit of dark blue eye shadow, black eyeliner (Alice made it look like I had cats eyes), mascara, and light pink, strawberry flavored lip gloss. I was also wearing a pair of black polka dotted flip-flops.

"Wow, thanks guys!" I said as I gave each of them a hug.

"You're welcome Bella, have fun tonight! Don't do anything that I would" Rosalie warned and winked, of course causing me to blush.

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you there" Alice offered. I nodded and we went down to her car. We got in and she started driving. I still had no idea where I was going on this date. I saw bright lights that looked very familiar. Alice pulled over and I realized that we were at Broadway.

"Oh my lord, my date is at Broadway?" I asked her.

"Part of it. I am not going to tell you who your date is because you will know whom it is as soon as you see him. Get out there before I physically push you out of this car!" she almost yelled.

"Okay, okay Miss Grumpy. Thank you for everything so far" I said again as I got out of the car. I walked toward the theater slowly, looking around for my date. Of course I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped, this time on something that existed. I was caught by a familiar pair of arms and set back upright.

"Careful Bella, I wouldn't want to bring you to the ER tonight. I would much rather enjoy it by watching _Monty Python's Spamalot_ with you by my side" Edward said with that ever-present smirk in place.

"I have a date Edward, I'm sorry" I apologized.

"I know, I'm your date tonight" he said very seriously. I almost fell down again, this time from shock. Edward hadn't moved his arms from around me so he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Alice had something to do with this didn't she?" I asked skeptically.

"She may have, now come on before we miss the play" Edward said as he pulled me into the theater. It was spectacular **(a/n: I have never been to Broadway so I have no idea what it actually looks like). **I can't even describe in words how gorgeous it was. "Let's go find our seats" Edward's words pulled me from my thoughts about how beautiful my surroundings were.

I felt Edward's hand holding mine the entire way to our seats and throughout the performance. There were times that I was laughing so hard that I had tears pouring out of my eyes and I was leaning on Edward so I didn't fall out of my seat. Of course, he was leaning on me because he too was laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. All in all, I couldn't have asked for a better performance to see tonight.

After the show, we got into Edward's Volvo and went to the Hard Rock Café International. Goodness gracious, this man knows how to make me happy. I ordered poutine and Edward ordered chicken Parmesan **(a/n: again, I have never been to NYC so I have no idea about this stuff. I just said poutine and chicken Parmesan because they are my favorite foods)** for our main course. We both ordered lemon iced tea to drink. Edward told me not to bother with desert because he had it all planned out. It confused me, but I went along with it and didn't order any desert.

After the delicious meal, we got back in the car when Edward asked me something.

"Bella, I kind of want the next part to be a surprise for you. Would you mind me putting a blindfold on you?" he asked hesitantly.

"You aren't going to let anything hurt me are you?" I asked, afraid of hurting myself more than what he actually had planned.

"No, never" he answered honestly.

"Then you have your answer. Don't you remember the last time that I wore one of those things?" I asked him to recall.

"You mean when you broke my piano?" I nodded and he laughed. "You know Bella, that piano was out of tune, hard to practice on, and very old. It was no collector's item or vintage and I was getting a new one in a couple of months anyway. You breaking the piano just made me get a new one faster so I could practice" he explained, still smirking and chuckling.

"So, you mean to say that I have felt bad about that for all of these years and you were getting a new one anyway?!" I demanded.

"Yes?" he answered back timidly. I took a deep breath before I began to talk again.

"It's okay Edward, I'm not that mad. I'm just upset that everyone let it go all this time without as much as a word to me that it didn't really matter that I smashed your piano. Put that blindfold on me unless you intend to playing a prank on me or something" I told Edward as calmly as I could at that moment.

He nodded and said "I would never do that intentionally Bella, I can honestly say that I thought you knew I was getting a new piano" he said earnestly. He then put a black smooth blindfold over my eyes.

"Okay, since I can't see where we are going, can we listen to some quiet music and ask each other questions?" I asked when I felt the car moving.

"Of course" he answered and turned the radio on softly. I recognized the song on the radio as 'Don't Take The Girl' by Tim McGraw.

_Johnny's dad was takin' him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate _

_Holdin' a fishin' pole_

I started singing along with the second verse.

_His dad looked down and smiled_

_Said, "We can't leave her behind_

_Son, I know you don't want her to go_

_But someday you'll change your mind."_

Edward started singing along with me during the next verse.

_And Johnny said_

"_Take Jimmy Johnson_

_Take Tommy Thompson_

_Take my best friend Bo."_

"_Take anybody that you want_

_As long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please, don't take the girl."_

_Same old boy, same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said, "If you do what I tell you to_

_There won't be any harm"_

_And Johnny said_

"_Take my money_

_Take my wallet_

_Take my credit cards"_

"_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister, give it a whirl_

_But, please don't take the girl"_

_Same old boy, same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There's gonna be a little one_

_And she says that it's time to go_

_Doctor says_

"_The baby's fine_

_But you'll have to leave_

_His momma's_

_Fading fast"_

_And Johnny hits his knees_

_And then he prayed_

"_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest"_

"_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God, please don't take the girl"_

_Johnny's daddy _

_Was takin' him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

Somehow this song reminded me of our relationship. Maybe it was because I know that if anything were to happen to me, Edward would be begging God for him to take my place. No matter what, he always has put himself before me. I decided to speak up then.

"Hey Edward, does that song remind you of our relationship at all?" I inquired.

"I never really thought about it before. Now that you mention it, it kind of does" he admitted, daydreaming about something. After a few minutes of silence (besides the radio playing 'Waitin' On A Woman' by Brad Paisley) Edward announced that we had arrived at our destination (he even imitated how a GPS would say it). The next thing I knew, my door was being opened and I was being helped out of the car.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" I asked impatiently.

"No, not yet. I'll let you know when it's safe to pull it off" he promised. He then put his hands on my shoulders and gently guided me to where ever we were headed. I suddenly came to a halt and wondered why. "Close your eyes Bella, I'm going to take your blindfold off and the light will hurt your eyes" he warned.

I did as I was told and soon saw brightness on the other side of my eyelids. But the brightness was spread out a little bit, yes I could tell with my eyes closed. "Open your eyes Bella" Edward said softly. I opened my eyes and gasped.

Right there in Central Park, was something set up just for us. Blue and green Christmas lights were put up in a little circle all around us. There was soft music playing in the background somewhere, I believe it was classical, maybe even some of Edward's own compositions. I could see a small picnic blanket sprawled out on the ground off to the side with some items spread out on top of it. "Edward, this is unbelievable. You did all of this for me?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course I did, I did have some help from a certain sister of mine though," he winked at me and continued "I couldn't have done this without her. I hear some music playing, would you care to dance?" he asked politely. My eyes widened in fear.

"Edward, gravity isn't my best friend and you just asked me to dance?" I queried.

"I won't let gravity be your downfall, no pun intended. And don't worry about not being able to dance because I will lead you through it."

"All right, if you say so" I sighed. Edward took hold of my hand and led me to the center of the circle. When we got there, he dropped my hand and placed his on my waist while I placed my own arms around his neck. We stared into each other's eyes as we slowly swayed around in little circles to the beat of the music. We had subconsciously been getting closer; once again our lips were just millimeters apart, but nothing (or no one) to stop us if we moved those few millimeters and our lips touched. I could already taste his sweet breath on my mouth and decided to close the remaining distance and just kiss him. Apparently Edward was thinking the same thing because we met half way.

Edward's lips felt amazing moving with mine. I and never experienced a kiss such as this one before in my life. As soon as my lips met his, that shock that had run through my body every time we touched was so prominent now. I had always thought of _him_ as being a good kisser, but Edward topped that easily. Just as I pressed myself closer, we had to move apart to breathe. Stupid, oxygen needing lungs!

I opened my eyes, which I didn't know that they had closed, and saw Edward staring at me with wide, sparkling, gorgeous green eyes. "Wow, that was… that was… wow" he breathed.

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one to think so. I can't think of any words to describe that kiss accurately" I admitted, still breathing heavily.

"Let's sit and talk and have desert" Edward suggested.

"I don't need any desert, I have what I want right here" I confessed, blushing red.

"We can have some more of that later, but I mean desert that is edible." I cocked my eyebrow at him and he said "What? Have you been having fantasies about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked smirking and running over to the blanket to sit down.

"Yes I would like to know" he said as he walked up to the blanket and sat down.

"Well, that's just too bad isn't it?" I teased.

"Nope, here have a chocolate covered strawberry" he said as he shoved one into my mouth, of course he was laughing. I chewed it and then swallowed, that was a delicious strawberry.

"Hm, you know I think I like this desert better" I said teasing Edward.

"Really, I think I can change your opinion on that one" he said, leaning closer. The closer he got, the farther back I moved. I was laying flat on my back with Edward above me when he said "What, don't want any more desert?"

"Of course I do" I said grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his face to mine. I kissed him hard for about five seconds and then pulled away smirking. He growled, yes Edward actually growled at me, and tried to kiss me again. I just smiled and moved my head to the side so that he got my cheek instead.

"Bella! Come on, your not being very fair right now" he whined kissing all over my face.

"I never said that I was fair, I just said that I was Bella," I answered with a huge grin spread across my face. "Besides, we have later to kiss too you know Edward."

"Fine, you wounded my ego, but fine. I did want to talk to you anyway" he said sitting to that he was lying on his left side, facing me, and leaning on his elbow. I moved so that I was looking at him, my legs bent, and my hands behind my head.

"Shoot" I said.

"I know that Friday was the first time we had seen each other in too many years, but I want to ask you something important. I know that best friends aren't supposed to feel this way about each other, but I can't help it. Ever since Friday you have been constantly on my mind. I have never been like this before, not even with Tanya. My heart rate speeds dangerously high whenever we touch and I like it, a lot. You are beautiful Bella, even if you don't see it. I feel like Tim McGraw's 'Don't Take the Girl' fits our relationship because I feel like I'm Johnny. I remember when we were little, Alice liked you as a friend before I did and she wanted you to come to the beach with us, but I didn't. I begged Carlisle for you not to go, but he wouldn't listen to me and you ended up going with us. Then back in fifth grade during our first school dance when Tyler wouldn't leave you alone. I recall hiding you behind me and begging him to leave you alone. After saying all that, I would like to ask you something. Bella, would you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked me hesitantly.

I was stunned, to say the least, but answered with "Of course I would Edward." Not a second after I said that did Edward start kissing me, and I don't mean just lips were involved.

Five minutes later I pulled my mouth away form his, absolutely breathless, but grinning nonetheless.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me" he whispered in my ear breathlessly and a little huskily. I nodded as if saying 'yes I do.'

We just lay there on the blanket, watching the sunset, stealing kisses randomly and enjoying each other for a while longer.

* * *

**Yay, an update! I made this chapter extra long for several reasons. 1) I just couldn't stop typing, 2) I have four performances to do for my performing arts class [we are doing 'My Fair Lady' and the four shows are our finals] in three days, 3) I have a German final to study for, 4) I have drama just about every day after school, 5) my dance class will be restarting January 26th, 6) and last but not least I have absolutely when I will get inspiration and update again. **

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw**

**Waitin' On A Woman by Brad Paisley**

**Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings**


	10. Don't you dare

**Disclaimer: I will never have enough money to buy Twilight from the fabulous Stephenie Meyer, so I will never own it.**

**A/N: I'll cut to the chase; all my performances are over, my lowest grade for last semester was a 76 (I'm not grounded), drama everyday, dance every Monday, Drivers' Ed, homework, friends, lack of inspiration, sleeping, and eating are keeping me from updating more than I do. I apologize for not typing more and keeping you guys happy. I had a good portion of this chapter saved on my pc, but I neglected to put it on my flash drive and now my pc won't turn on. So I had to start the chapter all over on my laptop.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I were content to just lay in each others arms so after the sun had set, neither of us had made an attempt to move. My excuses were that I was too comfortable and just too damn lazy to get up from where I was. God only knows what Edward's excuse was, but its not like I care why he doesn't want to get up because I won't let him no matter what. I was so dazed that I hadn't even realized that he had spoken until he waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking" I apologized.

"What about?" he asked sincerely.

"Things," I replied "would you like some more desert?" he nodded, signaling that he did and I said "Okay, close your eyes." I reached into the picnic basket and pulled out one of the remaining strawberries and smashed it onto his mouth and smeared the chocolate all over his face. His eyes shot open instantly and he playfully glared at me.

"You asked me if I wanted some more desert, not a chocolate strawberry smeared all over my face. I was expecting the other kind of desert too" he whined.

"Fine, let me clean that off of your face then" I said as I leaned towards him to lick the chocolate off of his face. Instead of licking the chocolate off is face, I got a surprise. Edward decided that I needed to look like he did so he smeared a chocolate covered strawberry across my face. "Hey!" I shouted while laughing at the same time.

"Now we're even. Would you like some help getting cleaning that off?" he asked innocently.

"What do you think?" I asked in the 'no duh' tone that was my favorite to use in situations like this. Edward, being the smart person that he is, took that as a yes and licked my face clean of any food. He took his time (I think that he was torturing me) and when he was done I was taking slow, deep breaths and my eyes were closed.

"Something wrong Sweetheart?" he asked.

"No no, I'm fine… I think" I said, unsure of myself. I took a deep breath and smiled. I leaned forward and licked the chocolate off of Edward's face while he was unsuspecting and he fell backwards from the sudden attack. When I was done I moved my face so that I could see into his eyes and saw that they were a forest green rather than the emerald green that I was used to. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, he just kissed me, and he kissed me senseless. When we pulled apart, his eyes were back to normal. "Sorry, I just needed to kiss you then. Do you think that we should head home now or in a little bit?" he asked me, the tiniest bit hesitant.

"It's up to you, Sweet cheeks" I told him with a smirk and a giggle.

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's just get this stuff packed up and ready to go shall we?" he asked me. I nodded yet again so we started to get packed up and leave Central Park. I was taking the lights out of the trees around us when I fell. I was within an inch of saying hello to my best friend, the ground, when I suddenly stopped. My eyes had squeezed shut in order to prepare for another meeting with Mr. Grass so I opened them and found my face two inches from the ground. "Did you want to have a session about gravity today Bella?" he asked me, I could only imagine that he was smirking at my clumsiness.

"Nah, thanks for the offer anyway though. I would however, like to get these lights down so that we can go home and do something else. I'm sure that Alice has already planned something for us to do back at either my place or yours, am I right?" I questioned, somewhat knowing of Alice and her ways.

"Actually I have absolutely no idea what, if anything, she has done to our places" he admitted truthfully.

"Great, she probably replaced my entire wardrobe, again" I sighed.

"Again?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes again. Alice is an addict, a shopping addict. When we were about thirteen she decided that she didn't like my clothing choice and well, long story short, she bought me all new clothes and burned all my old ones in a bonfire that she had started the night she went shopping for my clothes. I got back to her place and found her and Rose were randomly throwing my clothes into a giant fire while Emmett and Jasper were roasting marshmallows and hotdogs over said fire. I had gotten there just in time to save your sweatshirt form the fire." I explained.

"My sweatshirt? When did you get one of my sweatshirts?" he asked me genuinely curious.

"I took one just before you left, I wanted something of yours so that I would never forget you" I admitted, my voice dropping to just above a whisper.

"You did? What one did you take?" he asked me, I could tell that he was touched that I did that.

"You remember your camouflage one that said in yellow letters 'can u c me?'" I asked, knowing that that sweatshirt used to be his favorite one.

"You took that? All these years and I thought that it had gotten lost during my move from Forks to Chicago and you had taken it. When did Alice manage to get it away from you?" he asked.

"She didn't. I still have it but she thought that I got rid of it years ago. I have it hidden in my apartment somewhere. I am the only person that knows its whereabouts hell, I am the only person that knows it still exists, besides you now. By the way, you tell that pixie that your sweatshirt is still in my possession and you won't be happy with me at all" I said, trying to be menacing about it, but I only succeeded in making him laugh at me.

"And why is that?" he asked, chuckling.

"I will let you find out on your own. I will give you a hint though, you won't be able to have kids if you tell her" I ran back to his car, leaving him behind appalled at my threat. A minute later I was in the passenger seat of his car, which was running, playing with the settings of everything, and I do mean everything. I was fiddling with the radio when…

* * *

**Guys I'm sorry, I had very little time to think about his and what I was going to type. Sorry for no update last week, shortness of this chapter, and the cliffy. But that's why I made last chapter extra longer, the next one will be longer too, I promise. Good news, my birthday is the day before Abraham Lincoln's Birthday, very soon. Anyway, updates will come asap.**

**Songs for chapter:**

**Burnin' Up by the Jonas Brothers**

**Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects (sorry, one of my fave songs)**


	11. karaoke night

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, then you need to crawl out from under your rock and pay attention once in a while.**

**A/N: reader13lovesbooks gave me the idea for part of this chapter (p.s. sorry, I know you left the idea in a review close to a month ago but I haven't had the time to type up much or decide where to put in your idea), anyone who reviews and guesses the right idea will get a reward. The reward is your choice of a preview or your name as a character in the story.**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

****EPOV **

Bella had just run off to my car, amazingly without tripping even once. I could only stand there and gape at what she said to me. She just threatened to cut off a very important part of my anatomy if I told my sister that Bella still had my sweatshirt somewhere. There was absolutely no way that I would ever tell anyone about her dirty little secret, I want kids at some point in my life!!!

I came up with a plan right then. I would sneak up to my car, silently open the door and get without Bella noticing, and scare her. But I know that is easier said than done. I know that I can sneak around the car, the only problem will be getting in the car unnoticed. I grabbed the rest of the stuff and jogged the long way to my car. I saw the trunk of the car and tried to remain hidden until absolutely necessary. I sat the stuff down by the back of the car and peeked inside the car. Good, she was distracted by playing with all the buttons and knobs on the dashboard. What?! She's messing with my car?! I guess I can forgive her, but I will only forgive Bella for messing with my car and no one else.

I snuck up next to the drivers door, opened it very slowly and quickly, got in the car, and closed the door behind me. At the time she was playing with my radio and didn't even notice that I had gotten into the car. I slowly leaned over closer to her and whispered "Boo."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed back at me while I laughed at her reaction. She scowled at me and punched me in the stomach.

"Ouch!" I shouted, not faking the pain behind the scream.

"Did I forget to tell you that I wrestle Emmett and Jasper on a regular basis and end up winning?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, you might have. Now I know why that punch hurt like hell. I won't ever have to learn about teaching you self defense" I sighed in relief.

"Nope, I could probably teach you some new things though. I can beat Jasper and Emmett in a wrestling match" she announced proudly while smiling.

"Let's go get everything else and head back, okay?" I asked.

"Well, I guess we can do that" she said and we went around the back of the car to get gather our things back up and put them in the car. Once that was done we got in and I drove away from Central Park.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment for a while?" I tried to ask casually.

"Sure, why not?" she said and turned the radio up a notch. She must have recognized the song playing because she laughed and tried to sing along with it. Then I recognized it as _Our Song _by Taylor Swift.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

At this point I reached over and grabbed Bella's left hand with my right one.

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, "Baby is there something wrong?"_

_I say, "No I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song" and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong or been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well on my way_

_To my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

'_Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song._

I laugh when Bella grabs a pen and an old napkin to write down our song.

"What is our song?" she asked me.

"Hm, how about this song?" I asked as I plugged in my iPod and searched for the song I wanted. Finally I found the one I was searching for and the opening notes for _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz filled the car. I heard Bella laugh and asked "What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe that you would have this song on your iPod, that's all. By the way, I like your idea for our song" she told me as she leaned over to kiss my cheek.

**At Edward's apartment building…**

I know that Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were setting something up at my place for the six of us to do together while Bella and I were on our date. The thing is, I have no idea what those crazy people had in store for us and that fact kind of scared me. Then again, who wouldn't be afraid of a evil, hyper, 4'10" tall pixie that could scare Satan into doing anything, especially when shopping and/or a makeover is involved. Back to the present, I had just helped Bella get out of the car and grabbed the food before heading up to the lobby of the apartment building. I took her hand as I lead her to the elevator and up to my apartment. She grabbed the key out of my pocket, how she knew which one held my key is beyond me, and unlocked my door.

She turned on the lights only to find them already on and everybody else in my living room. "Edward, what's going on here?" she asked me, a little bit hesitant.

"Your guess is as good as mine Sweetheart" I replied.

"What's going on is that we are going to have a karaoke night tonight and everybody is going to sing, no matter what," Alice said, looking directly at me. "Now come in, sit down, and your fate will be decided."

Bella and I went to the recliner and I sat down, pulling her onto my lap just as she was going to sit on the arm of the couch. "I've got you right where I want you now" I whispered in her ear. She shivered as I was saying that and then snuggled into my chest. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were watching us; Alice and Rose smiling widely while Jasper and Emmett were watching us through narrowed eyes. I just shrugged and kissed the top of Bella's head.

"So, let's get this party started!" Ali yelled. "Emmett, your up first and you'll be singing Barbie Girl by Aqua."

**BPOV**

"I've always wanted to sing that song during karaoke!" my brother screamed. I just laughed and shook my head, he could be an overgrown kindergartener sometimes, scratch that, most of the time. He got up, turned the mic on, and started singing.

_Hi BarbieHi Ken!Do you wanna go for a ride?Sure Ken!Jump In...I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy worldDress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollyYou're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"(uu-oooh-u)I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you pleaseI can act like a star, I can beg on my kneesCome jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,hit the town, fool around, let's go partyYou can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationI'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhereImagination, life is your creationCome on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)Come on Barbie, let's go party!(uu-oooh-u)Oh, I'm having so much fun!Well Barbie, we're just getting startedOh, I love you Ken!_

By the time he was done singing, I was laughing so hard that I wasn't making any noise, clutching my sides, and there were tears pouring down my cheeks. He took a large bow and sat back down beside Rose, who was now using Emmett as a support system so he didn't fall over. After nearly five minutes of laughing our butts off, Alice said that it was time for someone else to go. She looked at Rosalie and grinned an evil grin.

"Rosie, guess what you get to sing!" she chirped.

"That bad?" Rose sighed.

"No, it's just your favorite P!nk song ever. You will be singing So What" she said smugly.

_Na na na na na naNa na na na naNa na na na na naNa na na na naI guess I just lost my husbandI don't know where he wentSo I'm gonna drink my moneyI'm not gonna pay his rent I've got a brand new attitude, And I'm gonna wear it tonightI'm gonna get in troubleI wanna start a fightNa na na na naI wanna start a fightNa na na na naI wanna start a fightSo, So what I'm still a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't need youAnd guess whatI'm havin more funAnd now that were doneI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alrightI'm just fineAnd you're a tool soSo whatI am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonightUnh Check my flow UohhhThe waiter just took my tableAnd gave it to Jessica Simps(shit)I guess I'll go sit with drum boyAt least he'll know how to hit__What if this song's on the radio, Then somebody's gonna die! hahaI'm going to get in trouble, My ex will start a fightNa na na naHe's gonna to start a fightNa na na naWe're all gonnaTo get into a fight__So, So what I'm still a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't need youAnd guess whatI'm havin more funAnd now that were doneI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alrightI'm just fineAnd you're a tool soSo what__I am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonightYou weren't fairYou never wereYou want it all but that's not fairI gave you lifeI gave my allYou weren't there, you let me fallSo, so what I'm still a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't need youAnd guess whatI'm havin more funAnd now that were doneI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alright__I'm just fineAnd you're a tool soSo whatI am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonightNo noNo no, I don't want you tonightYou weren't thereI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alrightI'm just fineAnd you're a tool soSo whatI am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonightBa da da da pffftt_

Wow, she sang that perfectly. I never thought that Rose would be able to hit all the same notes that P!nk could. She sounded amazing! I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward poking me in the arm.

"What?" I asked him.

"Alice said that it was my turn to sing, so you have to get up off my lap" he answered. "And I'm singing _Achy Breaky Heart _by Billy Ray Cyrus."

I got off his lap and he walked over to the karaoke machine. He picked up the mic and began to sing:

_You can tell the world you never was my girlYou can burn my clothes when I'm goneOr you can tell your friends just what a fool I've beenAnd laugh and joke about me on the phoneYou can tell my arms to go back to the farmYou can tell my feet to hit the floorOr you can tell my lips to tell my fingertipsThey won't be reaching out for you no moreBut don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heartI just don't think he'd understandAnd if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heartHe might blow up and kill this manOooYou can tell your ma I moved to ArkansasOr you can tell your dog to bite my legOr tell your brother Cliff who's fist can tell my lipsHe never really liked me anywayOh tell your Aunt Louise, tell anything you pleaseMyself already knows that I'm okayOh you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mindIt might be walking out on me todayBut don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heartI just don't think he'd understandAnd if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heartHe might blow up and kill this manOooBut don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heartI just don't think he'd understandAnd if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heartHe might blow up and kill this manOooDon't tell my heart, my achy breaky heartHe might blow up and kill this manOooDon't tell my heart, my achy breaky heartHe might blow up and kill this manOoo_

Everyone applauded him, me being the loudest. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat, walked over to where I was sitting, lifted me up and sat back down.

"Jazzy, your going to sing _Skin (Sarabeth)_ by Rascal Flatts, now go on up there" Ali said, prodding him along.

"Only because I love you Mary Alice" he said as he got ready.

_Sarabeth is scared to deathTo hear what the doctor will sayShe hasn't been wellSince the day that she fellAnd the bruise, it just won't go awaySo she sits and she waits with her mother and dadFlips through an old magazineTill the nurse with a smileStands at the doorAnd says will you please come with meSarabeth is scared to deathCause the doctor just told her the newsBetween the red cells and whiteSomething's not rightBut we're gonna take care of youSix chances in ten it won't come back againWith the therapy were gonna tryIt's just been approvedIt's the strongest there isI think we caught it in timeSarabeth closes her eyesAnd she dreams she's dancingAround and around without any caresAnd her very first love is holding her closeAnd the soft wind is blowing her hairSarabeth is scared to deathAs she sits holding her momCause it would be a mistakeFor someone to takeA girl with no hair to the promFor, just this morning right there on her pillowWas the cruelest of any surpriseAnd she cried when she gathered it all in her handsThe proof that she couldn't denySarabeth closes her eyesAnd she dreams she's dancingAround and around without any caresAnd her very first love was holding her closeAnd the soft wind is blowing her hairIts quarter to sevenThat boys at the doorAnd her daddy ushers him inAnd when he takes off his capThey all start to cryCause this mornin where his hair had beenSoftly she touches just skinAnd they go dancinAround and around without any caresAnd her very first true love is holding her closeAnd for a moment she isn't scared_

I was crying my heart out by the time Jasper was done singing; _Skin (Sarabeth)_ had always been one of my favorite songs and always made me cry. Edward was holding me close to his chest rubbing his hand up and down my back to calm me down.

"Are you alright?" he murmured.

"Yeah, that song just gets me right here" I said putting my right fist over my heart.

"Oh Bella! It's your turn to sing and you **are **going to sing _You Can Let Go Now_ by Crystal Shawanda, if you like it or not" Alice told me, well more like commanded me. I decided that I was never going to win against the All Knowing Alice so I got up and grabbed the mic off the table in order to sing the song she had chosen for me.

**EmPOV**

I knew that Alice had chosen that song for Bella to sing for me, especially now that she was dating Edward. I would have to let go of her and hand her off to Ed. I would like to be able to protect her forever, but I know that I can't. I am absolutely sure that she will be in god hands with Edward; she always was as a kid. When she tripped, he was there to pick her up or catch her, when she was sick, he hung out with her so that he could get sick and she would have company, whenever she was down and I couldn't cheer her up, he was there to do that job too. I really can't think of anyone better for Bella to have as a significant other, I knew that Edward was nothing like Jacob and would never hurt her. I trusted Edward with my baby sister's heart, which if he messed with, he would end up in the hospital or possibly even six feet under. I listened intently as she sang the song, even though I knew that she hated singing in front of people, she was a fantastic singer.

_Wind blowin' on my faceSidewalk flyin' beneath my bikeA five year-old's first tasteOf what freedom's really likeHe was runnin' right beside meHis hand holdin' on the seatI took a deep breath and holleredAs I headed for the streetYou can let go now, DaddyYou can let goOh, I think I'm readyTo do this on my ownIt's still a little bit scaryBut I want you to knowI'll be ok now, DaddyYou can let goI was standin' at the altarBetween the two loves of my lifeTo one I've been a daughterTo one I soon would be a wifeWhen the preacher asked,'Who gives this woman?'Daddy's eyes filled up with tearsHe kept holdin' tightly to my arm'Till I whispered in his earYou can let go now, DaddyYou can let goOh, I think I'm readyTo do this on my ownIt still feels a little bit scaryBut I want you to knowI'll be ok now, DaddyYou can let goIt was killin' me to seeThe strongest man I ever knewWastin' away to nothin'In that hospital room'You know he's only hangin' on for you'That's what the night nurse saidMy voice and heart were breakin'As I crawled up in his bed, and saidYou can let go now, DaddyYou can let goYour little girl is readyTo do this on my ownIt's gonna be a little bit scaryBut I want you to knowI'll be ok now, DaddyYou can let goYou can let go_

As soon as she was done I went up to her and hugged her tight to my chest, but not as tight as my normal hug would be.

"I am going to let go now Bella, you are in good hands and I know that he will never hurt you. I may not be Dad, but I'm still protective of you, always will be and I trust Edward not to break your heart or damage you in any way" I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks big bro" she said sniffling slightly.

**BPOV**

I am feeling very happy at what Emmett just said to me. I went back to Edward and sat down on his lap.

"Thank you guys, now I'm going to sing _Hot N Cold_ by Katy Perry" Ali said as she stood up and waltzed over to the mic.

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know _

_And you always think _

_Always speak _

_Cryptically_

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_We used to be _

_Just like twins _

_So in sync _

_The same energy _

_Now's a dead battery _

_Used to laugh bout nothing _

_Now your plain boring _

_I should know that _

_you're not gonna change _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_Someone call the doctor _

_Got a case of a love bi-polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster _

_Can't get off this ride _

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

We all clapped and cheered for Alice as we winded down the karaoke night celebration.

* * *

**Second longest chapter yet, to make up for the delay in posting. I have been very busy lately and haven't had much time to write. Also, I have absolutely no clue why the lyrics to _Barbie Girl, So What, Achy Breaky Heart and Skin (Sarabeth) _are lumped together in one paragraph. It didn't show up like that until I uploaded it to FanFiction(dot)net. I had all the lyrics in paragraphs lined up in the center of the page. Thank you for sticking with me and reviewing.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Our Song by Taylor Swift**

**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

**Barbie Girl by Aqua**

**So What by P!nk**

**Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus**

**Skin (Sarabeth) by Rascal Flatts**

**You Can Let Go Now by Crystal Shawanda**

**Hot N Cold by Katy Perry**


	12. paranoid

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning **_**Twilight**_**, even then it is taken away from me.**

**A/N: I know that I apologize at least once every chapter, but this time I need to apologize for not writing. I had writers block and still have a touch of it. Not only that but I am a little bit creeped out. There is a person running around my town and the neighboring town in either s blue truck or an orange car, dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask, attempting to attack kids. He tried to attack one of my friends the other night and I can't help but think of all the times this past month that I have felt like I was being watched. In gym class, we were cross-country skiing and I always had this feeling that I was being followed and being watched, I was paranoid for about two weeks straight. **

**Anyway, I am trying to not think about this creeper and work on other things instead. Its vacation, I have drama practice two days and I might go to watch my friend's basketball game (the girl's varsity team made it to the quarterfinals for states for the first time in eleven years. When we get back from vacation, we may have a bald principal and a dean of students that is minus his beard, hair, and mustache. They had a deal with the team about winning the games and each time the girls win in the playoffs, someone would lose some hair. I hope I get to see them with no hair, sorry I do not like my principal). Extremely long authors note and I'm sorry but I needed to vent and explain my situation a little bit. ****On with the read!!!!!**

* * *

**One month after Edward and Bella first start dating…**

**It is now May…**

**Everything is going well, or so it seems…**

**Mystery person's POV**

I saw them sitting in the living room watching a movie, they were back to so I could only see their heads as I looked at my computer screen, watching the live feed from the apartment. The three girls started laughing uncontrollably at something on the movie, but at what I could not tell because the cameras only have visual and no audio. I knew that I didn't have much longer before I just had to see her, now there was no way that she would be able to stay out of my life again. I would not let her go again.

I just sat there watching the screen when all of a sudden the girls disappeared out of view of the camera and came back a minute later, each of them holding the hand of a man. I am assuming that these men were their boyfriends and I was not happy at all. She shouldn't be happy without me, now he is kissing her and she is letting him. That right is reserved for me and me alone. I watch them kiss for another minute before shutting the lid to the computer angrily and clenching my hands into fists.

I had to come up with a plan and fast, it looks like she got him wrapped around her little finger and he has given her his heart. As if I actually care, I just need to get through him to get to her. That shouldn't be much of a problem, her brother wasn't that protective of her and neither was the other male friend of hers. Come to think of it, I don't think that her girlfriends are that protective of her either. Anyway, it won't be much longer until she is in my arms and truly happy again. Only a matter of days, hours, minutes, seconds until I could kiss those tender lips of hers once more…

**BPOV**

I kept getting this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach; almost as if something was going to happen or that I was being watched. I was beginning to think that I was paranoid. I was glad that today after work I was going over to Edward's for diner with everybody, it would be the first dinner at his place for all six of us at once. I got out at three, but I was helping Edward cook, clean up a bit, set the table, and I had to freshen up a bit. As far as I knew, we were making chicken fettuccine alfredo, salad, breadsticks, canolli's, gelato, amaretto smoothies, and Italian soda.

Each of our weekly dinners had a different theme every week; we had the names of all the countries at some point and put them in a black bag. Each week, the host of next weeks party would draw the name of a country and they had to make a theme meal from that country. All the countries names that had been previously used were placed in a dark blue bag (it would be boring if we used the same country names repeatedly) and the bags were stored at Alice and Jasper's apartment. The host was allowed to chose one person to help them cook the dinner and decorate according to the theme of the week).This week's host was Edward and he chose me to help him, of course I have been know to cook Italian food once in a while.

As soon as I got out of the office, I ran down (not literally, if I did I would surely fall flat on my buttocks) to the parking garage and straight to my Smart Car. I raced over to Edward's apartment as fast as the New York traffic would let me and parked right next to his Volvo. I grabbed my purse and computer before heading to the elevator to go up to my destination. Finally, that strange feeling had gone away for a bit and hopefully I would be able to enjoy the evening in peace with my family and friends. By this time I had reached his door and opened it up, Edward had given me a key the same time I gave him a key to my place: last week. I gave a quick knock then unlocked the door to let myself inside.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out. I heard no response and was about to call out his name when…

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I neglected to mention in the last chapter to please review and I only got two reviews. I am giving you guys two shorter chapters within a couple of days rather than make you wait for a longer chapter. I would like your opinions on that. Would you rather me:**

**post shorter chapters more often**

**or**

**take longer to post a longer chapter****?**

**Please let me know through a review, the majority wins.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**I Think I'm Paranoid by Garbage**

**I Got A Feelin' by Billy Currington**


	13. Honey, I'm home!

**Disclaimer: I will never have a chance at owning **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: My immune system decided to let me get sick the first day of February vacation and now I can't do a whole lot. My ears and sinuses are killing me, not to mention the rest of my head. After I post this chapter, I will be changing my username to: iLikeLlamas2011****.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew that Bella would be at my apartment at any moment when the clock struck 4:00 and I was getting some of the ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge. I heard the elevator ding down the hall; yes, I can hear the elevator ding from my apartment because it was so loud that they could hear it on the floor below. I decided to play a trick on Bella, I just hope that she won't be mad at me for it.

I ran behind the couch and hid. I planned to scare her by getting up, standing behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and saying something in her ear to scare her. I heard her keys jingling as she unlocked the door. I heard her come in and start to look around.

"Honey, I'm home!" she called out to see if I would answer. I peeked over the top of the couch to see her back to me. I smiled to myself. I stealthily snuck around the front of the couch and stepped behind her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered "Boo!" into her ear. She screamed, turned around in my arms with her hands over her heart.

"You just scared me to death Edward! Why did you do that?" she yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just couldn't resist doing that," I said as I pulled her into my chest for a hug. I heard her mumble something that sounded like 'He made my heart stop and come to find out, it was done on purpose'. All I could do was chuckle and pull her closer to give her a little squeeze. "Do you want a minute to restart your heart before we start to cook?"

"No, I think I'm fine. On second thought, let me do something first" she said and then jumped up on me, wrapping her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. That kiss didn't last too long though because she jumped down and ran to the kitchen. I was momentarily stunned because I never thought that Bella would be such a tease. After standing there for approximately ten seconds staring open-mouthed in the direction of which she disappeared, I decided to run after her. So I ran into the kitchen, no Bella. My office, no Bella. My bathroom, no Bella. I spotted her running into my bedroom and I sped up to catch her. I caught her around the waist and tackled her to my bed. My knees were on either side of her hips, my hands had her wrists pinned to the bed and my body was tingling from being only about an inch away from hers.

"Do you enjoy teasing me like that?" I asked Bella while bringing my face closer to hers with every word I said. After I said that, my face was so close that if she or I talked, our lips would brush together. She mumbled 'yes' as I kissed her. _You want to be a tease Bella? I'll show you a tease_ I thought. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back fiercely. I pulled back so that we could breathe and I started to kiss my way down her neck. I kissed right below her collarbone. She gasped, and forcibly pulled my face back to hers so that she could kiss me. She parted her lips and I could taste her sweet breath in my mouth. I seriously think that she is trying to kill me. First with the gorgeous midnight blue blouse that fit her perfectly, her low-rise white dress pants, beautiful hair and make-up. Then when she jumped up on me and I had to look down to look at her face I had a nice view so I was distracted when she started to kiss me and took a minute to respond to it.

I really do love her with all my heart but I don't know if she feels the same about me. I will have to talk to her about that, much later though. I flipped so that Bella was on top of me now and I liked it that way better. Apparently she did too because she started kissing my neck and playing with my hair. Wow, that felt good. Usually whenever someone had their hands in my hair it felt weird, but I love that Bella could play with my hair and it wouldn't feel weird at all. I have no idea how long we were making out on my bed, but I knew that if we didn't stop soon not only would we be late cooking dinner, I wouldn't be able to stop. I pulled my mouth away from Bella's so that I could talk to her, but Bella started to lightly suck on my collarbone and nibble on it gently.

"Bella, you might want to stop that," I warned her.

"Why?" she whispered against my skin.

**BOPV**

"Why?" I asked Edward as I just moved my lips just far enough from him to whisper. He shivered, involuntarily I think.

"Because if we don't start cooking soon, we will never have supper ready in time and everybody will be demanding food as soon the clock strikes six o'clock. Plus we can do this later after everyone leaves and everything is all cleaned up" he whispered back, almost in fear of something.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that promise of later" I said as I kissed him one last time and got up. I started walking out of the door when Edward jumped in front of me: his back was facing me and he was crouching down. "Uh Edward, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly.

"Climb on, I want to carry you to the kitchen" he responded. I jumped up onto his back, making sure to hang on to his shoulders instead of his neck because I didn't want to choke my boyfriend. He stood straight and walked to the kitchen just like normal; it was as if he wasn't even carrying me at all. He backed up to the counter and I sat down, letting go of him in the process. He spun and stood in between my legs, which were dangling off the side of the counter, and out his hands on either side of my legs. "Now how about we do some Italian cooking?"

"Let's get to it. So we need to get the canolli's, breadsticks, and gelato done first, the salad can be done while the chicken fettuccini alfredo is cooking and the drinks don't have to be started until everyone gets here. You make the breadsticks and then get started on the canolli's while I make the gelato and then help you with the canolli's. After that's said and done I will work on the chicken fettuccini alfredo and you make the salad. Then the breadsticks need to come out of the oven, covered with a towel, the filling for the canolli's needs to be made, and the drinks need to be made. Let's get started!" I said.

**1 ½ hours later…**

All the food is at some stage of either being finished or done, the drinks need to be made, the table needs to be set, and we still need to get cleaned up and changed. I gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the bathroom to get changed. I was pulling my shirt on when my phone started to play the chorus of _All Summer Long _by Kid Rock:

_And we were trying different things  
__We were smoking funny things  
__Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
__Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
__Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long  
__Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

I opened my phone to reveal the text. It said that it was an unknown number. The text said:

_I c u_

I turned around and screamed.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Who or what do you think that Bella saw? Review and tell me your answer thought and any other idea that you might have about my story. I was just doing my Modern World Studies homework and realized something. We are studying World War I and I read in my text book that there was an influenza pandemic in 1918. So it is historically accurate to say that Edward could have died from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. The influenza pandemic killed 20 million people in a few months, 11.5 million people more than were killed in WWI. Review please!**


	14. AAHHHHH!

**Disclaimer: I will only own **_**Twilight**_** when that darned cow finally jumps over the moon.**

**A/N: I know this has nothing to do with the story but, I really want some caramel popcorn right now.**

_**

* * *

**__**Previously…**_

_**************************************************************************_

_I opened my phone to reveal the text. It said that it was an unknown number. The text said:_

_I c u_

_I turned around and screamed._

_**********************************************************************_

**BPOV**

Standing behind me was the one person that I though I would never see again in my entire life, Jacob Black. I screamed again because I never wanted to see him after what he did to me. I could hear Edward running to the door and as soon as he did I ran to him and hid behind him. I admit it, I was terrified of what Jake might do to m just to make me do what he thought was right.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my bathroom, in my apartment, that is locked?" Edward demanded.

"You mean your precious Bella never told you about me? I'm her boyfriend Jacob. Who are you?" Jake answered, saying lies.

"Excuse me? You are not my boyfriend, Edward is. If I recall correctly, you broke up with me and left me just because I wasn't ready to have sex with you. What the would make you think that you and I are still dating?" I asked incredulously.

"I never broke up with you Babe, why would I? I love you, what do you say that you and I ditch this loser and go to the movies or something?" Jake asked, stepping closer to us with each word he said.

"So, Jake is it? I have heard many things about you and none of those things that I heard are good." Edward started his speech and I could tell that it was going to be a long one by the way he started out. I took my phone out and started to text Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz. It said:

_Help! Jake is here Ed's place. I thnk he's gn crzy 2!! I'm not jking!!!_

As soon as it sent, I put my phone on vibrate and put it in my pocket. "I want you to stay away from my girlfriend and her apartment, my apartment, our friends and their apartments, and our families and their houses. Is that clear enough for you? Or do you need me to say it again? I have no problem repeating it if necessary" Edward said, every word just oozed venom as he spoke them. I hope that everyone else was close by, after all it was five minutes of six and they should be here at any minute. If I know Alice, she won't knock or anything, just waltz right into Edward's apartment and she will arrive five minutes early, which is right now.

"Jacob Black, what the hell do you think you are doing here?! You left Bella because she wouldn't put out and now you think that you can get her back just like that? I got news for you buddy, you aren't going to get her back at all. You are the most selfish, self-absorbed, idiotic, impatient, incompetent, son of a b**** that I have ever met and I hope that you rot in hell" Alice fumed. She was pissed. I could tell because she inched closer to him with every word that she said. Alice was tough and she wasn't afraid of my ex whatsoever. I knew that Jasper was behind me because he always had this talent to get me to calm down when I was terrified about something and I was much calmer now. I just pray that Emmett and Rose get here soon so that we can get Jacob out of here. Apparently Rose and/or Em can read my mind because they walked in just as I thought this. Rose came up behind me and pulled me off to the side a bit.

"Bella, we were already on our way here when I received your text, in fact we were in the lobby. I called the police as soon as I read the text and they should be here any minute now. We just need to keep Jacob in this apartment and when the police arrive, they will deal with him. Just go with the flow, okay?" Rose whispered. I nodded and she guided me back to where I was standing originally.

"Jacob Black, long time no see. So, how many girls hearts have you broken since you broke my sister's heart? I wouldn't be surprised if the number was six or more. But you know what? When Bella came crying to see me the morning after you left, I made a vow that said: the next time that I saw you, I would make sure that you would never be able to break any other girl's heart because they wouldn't sleep with you. I think that it's about time I make good on that promise, don't you think guys?" Emmett asked.

"Yes I do Emmett" Jasper answered as he cracked his knuckles and neck. He, Emmett, and Edward started advancing towards Jacob when we heard someone open up the front door.

"New York Police Department! Anyone home?" a police officer called out.

"In the bathroom!" Ali, Rose, and I called back. We heard several sets of footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Is everyone all right?" one of them asked as they came into the now crowded room.

"Yes, but this one here won't be if I ever see him again" Emmett answered as he grabbed the front of Jake's shirt with his fists.

"What did he do?"

"He broke into my apartment, hid in my bathroom, watched my girlfriend as she changed her clothes, and sent her a text that scared the crap out of her. I would appreciate it if he was removed from my apartment and arrested for breaking and entering" Edward said as he came to stand beside me.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Okay guys, I'm evil and I'm sorry. I had a drama performance on Friday and didn't get back home until 11:30 pm only to find that we had no power. I was too tired to do anything on Saturday and had homework to do Sunday and today (even though today was a snow day). I have drama everyday this week with Dramafest coming up on Friday and Saturday. Things are going to be hectic for me for awhile. Please review, I'll give you a virtual llama!**


	15. Sugarpie, Honeybunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'Twilight'**_**, any of it's characters, or anything else mentioned in this story (except Bella's Converse).**

**A/N: Sorry, I've been extremely busy with too many things after school and homework. Finally after a month I am giving you guys something to read, even if it isn't much. My brother is yelling at me to give him the computer so that he can work on his lab report (I'm working on mine and this at the same time.)**

**I do want to thank my faithful readers and reviewers. I never realized that I have (as I type this) 42 reviews until I checked the live update for this story and saw that number.**

* * *

**EPOV **

With Jacob arrested and out of my apartment I decided that Bella and I should talk after the rest of the gang leaves for the night. I remember that I have to finish cooking the food, well mix the drinks and pull the gelato out of the freezer when it was time for desert. Of course Emmett decided that it was time to say something about not eating anything yet.

"Hey Ed, you got that food ready yet? I'm starving!" leave it to Em to worry about his stomach after someone nearly hurt his sister less than an hour ago.

"Almost Emmett, why don't you and Jasper go put the extra leaf in the table and get the extra chairs too," I suggested. They nodded their heads and took off. I walked up to Bella and gave her a hug "You alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah, let's just finish making the food and talk after everybody else leaves. I don't feel like discussing it right now" she said before she gave me a quick kiss and started to mix the sodas.

_**1 hour later…**_

"Wow, I think that you guys should give up your careers and become Italian chefs. That is the best Italian food that I have ever tasted, including the food I ate when we went to Italy" Emmett complimented.

"Emmett, do you ever not think of food? We got the point that Edward and Bella can cook Italian food very well, now shut up. I feel like singing, anybody else up to it?" Jasper asked.

"What song did you have in mind honey?" my sister asked, grinning slightly.

"Sugarpie-" Jasper started.

"Honeybunch!" Alice finished.

"I have that on my soundtrack for _Forrest Gump_! Let me get it out of my bag and pop it in so you have some background acoustics" Bella said in a rush as she ran off to get the CD from her bag. She was back in less that a minute, disc in hand. She put it in and turned down the volume from it's previous volume.

_Sugarpie honeybunch  
__You know that I love you  
I can't help myself  
I love you and nobody else  
In and out my life_

_You come and you go  
Leaving just your picture behind  
And I've kissed it a thousand times  
When you snap your fingers_

_Or wink your eye  
I come a running to you  
I'm tied to your apron strings  
And there's nothing I can do  
OohI can't help myself_

_No I can't help myself  
Sugarpie honeybunch  
I'm weaker than a man should be  
I can't help myself  
I'm a fool in love you see  
Wanna tell you I don't love you_

_Tell you that we're through  
And I've tried  
But every time I see your face  
I get up all choked up inside_

When I call your name, gir  
_It starts the flame burning in my heart  
Tear it all apartNo matter how I try  
My love I cannot hide  
_

_Sugarpie honeybunch  
__You now that I'm weak for you  
I can't help myselfI love you and nobody else  
Sugarpie honeybunch  
_

_I'll do anything you ask me to  
I can't help myself  
I want you and nobody else  
Sugarpie honeybunch  
You know that I love you  
I can't help myself_

Wow, I never knew that Ali and Jas could sing that well together.

"Thank you, thank you! That will be our final song for the night as w have to retreat to our apartment before ten tonight. Goodbye and good night!" Alice said as she and Jasper left to go home.

"We probably should head out too, you guys be careful okay? Don't be afraid to call any of us if you need anything" Emmett said as he walked up to me before he and Rose left for the night. "Don't let her go home alone, I don't care if you go with her or if she stays here. Just don't let her be by herself tonight, I'm trusting you with my baby sister's safety. Don't let anything happen to Bella or I will hurt you" and with that he walked out the door.

"Bella, would you like to stay here for the night?" I asked as she nodded. "I have something else to ask you, this is something that I have been contemplating for a little while now. Bella, would you like to move in with me?"

* * *

**It's short, it's been a while, and it's a cliffy. Yes, I apologize and will update as soon as my schedule and my brain allow it.**

**Song for this chapter**

**I Can't Help Myself (Sugarpie, Honeybunch) by The Four Tops**


	16. Those special words

**Disclaimer: Let's see what I own: a blue iPod Nano 3G that keeps resetting itself, a pair of awesome Chuck Taylor Converse, a pair of purple Crocs, and a pack of strawberry banana flavored Extra gum. No rights to Twilight are included in there.**

**Author's note****: I replaced the last author's note with an actual chapter, if you haven't read that, then you need to go back and read that before you read this. **

**My schedule has cleared up a lot, for now. I only have to deal with my regular homework and dance once a week. Although I do have to deal with a cat that wants nothing more than for someone to pet her when she isn't sleeping or eating. She just walked across my laptop trying to get my attention.**

**PS, there is a small bit of a lemon, only about the size of a Lemondrop. I'm sorry if the quality of the chapter is poor, but I have never dealt with this before.**

**************************************************************************

_Previously on _My Old Friend_…_

_**EPOV**_

"_Bella, would you like to stay here for the night?" I asked as she nodded. "I have something else to ask you, this is something that I have been contemplating for a little while now. Bella, would you like to move in with me?"_

**************************************************************************

**APOV**

I had a feeling that something really big would occur due to what happened tonight. I don't know just what right yet, but I'm pretty sure that this will be life-changing. I know that Edward won't let Bella be alone tonight, he wouldn't have even if Emmett hadn't asked him to. Jacob Black, that creeper, thought that Bella was still his girlfriend and that she would actually do anything with him. I just want to beat him to a bloody pulp, but I have a feeling that Edward and Emmett would have that covered without my help. Maybe I could just "accidentally" castrate him, that way he would be thinking with what's in the attic, not what's in the basement (or what isn't there anymore).

I have an evil mind, don't I?

Anyway, back to my thought that something drastic would happen tonight. It seemed as though this would change everyone's lives, especially Edward's and Bella's lives. I would love it if he decided to pop the question, but that would be too fast for them. Even though they have known each other for almost their entire lives, they have only been dating for a month.

All this debating about what will inevitably happen is starting to give me a headache. As much as I want to know what the outcome is going to be, I guess I will have to wait and see how it plays out.

**BPOV**

Did he just say what I think he just said?

**EPOV**

Did I ask too early? Will she reject my offer? Am I going insane?

**BPOV**

Do I say yes? Do I say no?

**EPOV**

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

**BPOV**

I'm going with my gut on this one.

**EPOV**

Why did I even bother?

**BPOV**

"Yes," I said, unsure of myself.

**EPOV**

What? She said yes?

**BPOV**

"Yes, I'll move in with you Edward" I said with diction. "We may have only been dating for a month, but we have known each other almost our entire lives. I already know just about everything about you so why not?" by the time I had finished speaking, Edward was just inches from me, looking down at me with an odd expression. Relieved? No. Angst? No. Fear? No. Nervousness? No. What was that emotion? Regret? I didn't think so.

"Thank you, knowing that you are safer at night makes me worry a whole lot less. You mean the world to me Isabella Marie Swan and I would do anything to protect you from being hurt in any way possible. I have always felt the need to make sure that you never were the one to get hurt whenever something happened. I have always felt completely at ease around you. You are accepting of me and if I were to tell you that I wanted to become a blue and yellow elephant **(a/n: Mitch, he is my imaginary blue and yellow elephant. My friend and I had a whole conversation on this just a little while ago)**, you would wish me the best of luck and ask when you would be able to see me again.

"If I told you that I wanted to go cliff diving off of the Coast of Mexico you might not dive with me, but you would go with me to make sure that I didn't hurt myself. I could tell you that I was a druggie in high school and you would call me a few choice names and slap me silly, but you make sure that I never did that again. Bella, I honestly don't know how I ever thought that I loved Tanya now that I have met you after all these years. What I'm trying to say, is that I love you Bella, with all my heart. I wouldn't have it any other way" he finished his speech.

H-he loved me? I have to tell him that I love him very deeply also. I tried to open my mouth, but it wasn't cooperating with me tonight. I tried again and it opened.

"I love you too Edward, more than I have ever loved anyone else in my entire life."

"I was hoping that you'd say that" he said with a smirk. I was about to ask why when all of a sudden, his mouth was glued to mine. He just kept kissing me and wouldn't stop. He was kissing me with new reverence. I needed to breathe soon so I pulled back and he continued to kiss me all over my face. As soon as I caught my breath, I grabbed his chin and forced our lips back together. I did that and he started moving forward until I fell head over tea kettle **(a/n: thanks Mom and Midge, my mom's high school friend & my p.a. teacher, for that one)**, flat on my back, onto the couch.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Finishing what we started earlier" Edward answered and returned to what he was doing.

He pulled himself on top of me and kissed just the right spot on my neck that made me want to do so much more than just kiss Edward. He kept kissing my neck and sucking on it, probably trying to give me a hickey. My head fell to the side and I was breathing shakily. It was then that I noticed the access I had to his neck and decided to return the favor that he had done for me. I kissed my way up his neck and ended right where his jaw ends, below his ear. I smiled when I heard him stop breathing momentarily.

All of a sudden, I was airborne. I squeaked and saw that Edward had me in his arms, carrying me presumably to his bedroom. Then I felt his soft mattress below me and him above me, almost immediately kissing me again. I didn't like this position, so I managed to flip him onto his back and straddled his hips. I could instantly hear him growl and the strange thing is that I liked it a lot. My hands moved of their own accord down his chest and torso, towards the hem of his shirt. I bent down to kiss him once again and my hands went under his shirt and rested on the bottom of his ribcage. Goosebumps were starting to from under my hands and I reached to pull his shirt over his head, of course he complied.

He unbuttoned my shirt, leaving it open and started to kiss down my neck, closer to my chest with every kiss. I managed to pull my shirt off my shoulders and put my fingers in his hair. I pulled his head back up to mine to kiss him again, this time with more than just lips involved.

"You locked the door right?" I panted.

"Yep" Edward answered back quickly before sucking on my bottom lip, making me moan in pleasure. He had somehow pulled my pants off without me noticing and then flipped us so that he was on top now. I reached down to unbuckle his belt and then pulled it out of his belt loops. Then, I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, which wasn't exactly an easy feat at that moment, if you get where I'm going. I pulled them down and he kicked them off with his feet.

God, he had an amazing body but I was interrupted by Edward unclasping my bra and sliding the straps off my shoulders. I started to move my hands around his chest and lightly dragging my nails around his nipples which were as hard as a rock. He moaned and reached down to pull my navy blue lacy panties off of me. In turn, I dragged his M&M boxer's down and he kicked them off.

After that, we were fully together for the very first time.

_**The next morning…**_

After an amazing night with my boyfriend that loved me, _he loved me and I will never forget that_, I awoke with my head resting on his bare chest. I peeked to see Edward still fast asleep, his hair was a complete mess and was spread out over his forehead. I decided to just lay there and listen to his heartbeat while he continued to sleep peacefully. I was glad that today was the start of a long weekend, because Monday was Memorial Day.

I glanced at the clock sitting on Edward's nightstand and saw that it was ten thirty. Either we stayed up longer than I thought or we tired each other out. Even though my stalker ex-boyfriend decided to show up and try to make me his girlfriend again, last night ended perfectly. I'm going to move in with my Edward, hopefully the rest of the gang can help us with that this weekend, and we had sex for the first time.

"Good morning sweetheart" Edward whispered.

"Yes it is a very good morning" I said as I leaned up to give him a kiss. Before I could deepen it much more he broke away. I pouted and he chuckled.

"Why don't you go take a shower while I make us some breakfast and then I'll go take a shower" he suggested.

"Why don't we conserve water and take one shower" I said while running my hand down his abs.

"That works too" he said as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter after two weeks! I decided to post this before I leave for a sleepover at my friends. I have six more days of vacation so hopefully I can get at least one more chapter out before I go back to school. When I started writing this chapter, it started to take a whole different direction than what I wanted this story to take, but that's okay. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I like your input, it brightens my day to see that I have gotten a response to my story. You know where that button is and what it does, so go ahead and use it.**

**PS, I get my learner's permit Tuesday morning! And you should look up the all of these songs in the story if you haven't heard them.**

**Songs for this chapter**

**Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill**

**Sweet Thing by Keith Urban**


	17. No harming the bf

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, but I do own a black plaid backpack named Larry (don't ask, very weird story behind the name.)**

**A/N****: Things have been hectic around my house to say the least for awhile now. I am failing Algebra II, have a chemistry project due in about a week and a half (sometime around there), four shows for **_**Forrest Gump**_** in two weeks, dance pictures, my brother's Eagle Scout court of honor, dance recital, dance classes, regular homework, my brother's graduation, community service day, plus some more minor things all within the next month, so I'm not sure when I will be able to type up another chapter and post it. May is a very bust month for me.**

**PS, June 22-25, I may be going to Washington DC and then on June 28 I leave for Upward Bound, during the week (everybody goes home on the weekends.) **

* * *

**EPOV**

After our, water conserving, shower, we decided that it was finally time to eat breakfast. Well, it was more like lunch, seems it was 12:30 in the afternoon. We were sitting on the couch, just talking about when would be the best time for her to move in when the phone rang. I reached down to the coffee table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ed, how's it hangin? Could you come down and let us in? We kind of don't have a key to the outside door yet" Emmett said. I laughed and said that yes, we would be down in a minute and hung up.

"I have to go let your brother in, are you coming with me?" I asked Bella.

"Let me slide something on my feet and I'll go" she answered.

"You won't need anything for your feet" I said and picked her up, bridal style. I grabbed my keys, slid on my sandals and walked out the door with Bella still in my arms.

"Are you going to carry me all the way down and all the way back up?" she asked.

"Yep, you're lighter than Alice's purse so we're good" I told her. It was true, I weighed Alice's purse once and it measured in at sixty-five pounds. She set her head on my shoulder, giving up for now. She just laid there in my arms while we were in the elevator, stealing quick kisses periodically. The elevator finally dinged, signaling our arrival at the lobby. I stepped out of the elevator and walked to the door where our friends were waiting for me to let them in.

"I'll let them in if you tell me where your keys are" Bella offered.

"They're in my back right pocket" I answered. She reached around to get them and slapped my butt once she had them out of my pocket. I jumped a little because I wasn't expecting that from her. Of course she giggled and turned in my arms to unlock the door. As soon as it was open, Alice and Emmett came barreling through the door followed calmly by Jasper and Rose.

"What did you do to my sister? Did she break her leg? Is she sick? Is she drunk? Is she drugged?" Emmett fired question after question before I had time to answer any of them.

"Slow down Em. Nothing, no, no, no, and no. We were coming down and she didn't have anything on her feet so I picked her up and carried her down here. Does that answer any questions that you may have?" I said, a little bit exasperated.

"For now, but there's something different about you two" Alice mused.

"I think she's right, there is something that I just can't put my finger on it at the moment" Rose said.

"While you ponder what is different about us, how about we go upstairs to our apartment?" Bella suggested.

"Our? Bella we're in Edward's apartment building, unless there's something going on that we don't know about" Jasper corrected.

"Let's walk and talk, shall we?" I said. I walked towards the elevator and everyone else followed me. Once we were in the elevator and the door was closed, I started to explain what Bella was talking about. "Last night after you guys left, I asked Bella if she would stay the night because I didn't want her alone after what happened. She said yes and then I asked her to move in with me, again the answer was yes. The rest, you will hear about later, maybe" I said and walked out of the elevator.

I walked up to the door and Bella unlocked it seems she still had my keys. She left the door open so that the rest of them could come in. I set Bella down on her feet and steadied her before she fell over.

"You guys almost seem luminescent, like someone dipped the both of you in shimmer powder" Alice pondered a moment as to why we would look the way we did. "What exactly happened last night after you two agreed to move in together?"

"We watched TV for a little bit and then went to bed" I answered quickly.

"You are telling us the truth and I will find out what you're talking about sooner or later"

_**Later that day…**_

The others agreed to help us move Bella's stuff into my apartment so we started to that afternoon after we talked for a while. Emmett, Jasper, and I had carried the boxes upstairs and setting them wherever we were told to place them. Emmett decided to grab some sodas out of the fridge, of course he dropped them thanks to Swan family grace. I didn't know that he had dropped them until I opened mine.

"Did I forget to mention that I dropped the sodas after I got them out of the fridge?" he asked innocently.

"You may have neglected to share that piece of information" I said as I peeled off my soaked shirt.

"Dude, what happened to your chest?" Jazz asked me. I looked down and realized that Bella had left some scratches from either last night or this morning. I looked up to see a furious Emmett and a stunned Jasper.

"If that's what I think it is then you better run Eddie-boy" Emmett said menacingly. I gulped and took his advice. I ran to where Bella and the other girls were and hid behind my girlfriend. I know I sound like a wuss, but Emmett is damn scary when he's mad.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked me.

"Hiding from your brother" I said as I cowered behind her, fearful for my life and my manhood.

"Behind me? I'm a tad bit smaller than you Hun" she said.

"Your brother won't hurt you, but he's ready to kill me"

"Why?" she asked.

"You left a few marks on my chest and he saw them when I pulled my soaked shirt off" I told her as I stepped back to show her. Of course Em and Jazz decide that right then was a good time to come in, just as Bella turned to look at the damage she did.

"You two had sex!" Rose, ever the blunt one said.

"That's why they looked like they were sparkling and they were so easy going when we first arrived here" Alice reasoned.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about" Bella said blushing as she did.

"You got laid and it's about damn time!" Jasper said. We all stared at him, open mouthed, surprised that he would say that.

"The cats out of the bag" I murmured to Bella and she shook her head to acknowledge that I was right.

"You guys are right, we had sex, and no you cannot harm my boyfriend in any way Emmett" Bella told Emmett. "That includes murder and castration, especially if you want to be an uncle."

"Fine, I just have one question for Edward though. Was it good?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you just asked me if your sister is good in bed. Are you sick or just crazy?" I asked him bewildered.

"Judging by the redness in his ears and her cheeks, I'll say that they had fun" Rose said. "Oh and Bella, we _will_ talk later, you have no say in this one." I heard her mutter a 'damn' under her breath.

_**After everything was settled…**_

**BPOV**

It's later and I'm afraid of what Alice and Rose have to say. I certainly don't want to know stories of what happens in their bedrooms, Jasper is like a brother to me and Emmett is my brother. I think I might bring in my Rubik's Cube to play with while they try to talk to me about those what goes on behind their closed bedroom doors. My train of thought was interrupted by Rose talking.

"I- we know that you two had sex and there is no hiding it. I'm assuming that you don't want to hear any stories of what happens when the clothes come off and the doors are closed and locked, so I'll save you the emotional scaring that would result of hearing what your brother and I do. Just know one thing: don't always let him be on top, surprise him and jump on top of him once in a while to change things" she told me. Okay, I was expecting worse from my brother's fiancée, but I'm not complaining. I just hope that Alice does the same as Rose did. I got part of my wish granted.

"I'm going to spare you the details of mine and Jasper's sex life also, but not yours. How many times did you do 'the nasty?' Did he seduce you or did you seduce him? Was is romantic? Was he gentle? How long did it last? Was he good? Was it mind-blowing?" Alice asked, never once stopping to breathe. Sometimes I swear she has the lungs of a banshee because of the squeals that she does and the whole saying-half-a-dozen-sentences-before-taking-a-break-to-breathe thing. Then I took a minute to think about what she just said, she asked me if her own brother was good in bed. What kind of person asks if their relative is good in bed or not?

"Alice, do you really want to know if your **brother** is good in bed?" I asked seriously.

"It doesn't bother me really, I just want to know if the sex was good or not. If it were Emmett asking the question and you said yes, what do you think that he would do to your boyfriend, my brother? You may not be having any kids of your own, you may have to adopt children when the time comes" she answered , telling me something that I knew was very true. I sighed and told them.

"Fine, for the sake of me not enduring dress-up for a long time I will tell you that it was amazing. Kind of like seeing fireworks the entire time we were having sex, if that helps you at all" I said, unsure if my answer. Alice and Rose opened their mouths to say something when we heard a huge bang and froze in our tracks.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, I've been pretty busy and decided to post this real quick un-beta'ed. When I get the beta'ed copy back, I will replace this. Please review, for me? I'll give you giant virtual whoopie pie, your choice of flavor (I have connections;).

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Songs for this chapter:

Would You Go With Me by Josh Turner

LoveGame by Lady GaGa


	18. Crap

-1**Disclaimer: I didn't write **_**'Twilight'**_**, but I did wrote a poem about the Boston Red Sox in sixth grade.**

**A/N: I know it has been a very long time since you have had something new to read form this story, but things have been hectic in my life lately. I have been at a summer program during the week, from Sunday evening until Friday evening, for the last four and a half weeks. I have limited free time and I don't always use the computers during my free time either. I thought that I was not going home this weekend at all, but my plans got changed so I will be home and possibly able to get some more work done on this. I only have the rest of this week and next week that I will be done with being away for extended amounts of time until school starts up in the fall. My schedule is loaded and I will be doing the normal activities, that I do, after school this year as well. I won't make any promises as to when I will update, but I will try my best to update at least once a week starting the second week of August. If you see that i have update more than once in a week, feel privileged because I have two best friends that I know are dying to spend time with me. Plus I need to unpack, catch up on my sleep and get ready for school.**

**PS, I know that this idea is kind of clichéd for cartoons, but I have never seen it in a FF before and decided to try it.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV _(italicized font equals dream, _normal font equals non-dream)**

_I awoke from a peaceful slumber, with Bella half laying on me…wearing only my shirt and boxers. I sighed and looked at Bella and I saw that she was wearing two rings on her left ring finger. I pulled my wife closer, trying to remember when I had proposed to and married Bella, but I couldn't. I heard two sets of feet running towards the bedroom door. They paused to open the door and then proceeded to run and jump on Bella and I, being careful of Bella's baby bump. A nine-year-old girl and a six-year-old boy jumping on your bed at seven thirty on a Saturday morning sure does wake you up._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas! It's Christmas!" shouted Mackenzie, our nine-year-old daughter. She and her brother, AJ, were still jumping and bouncing about around us._

"_Yes it is Kenz, but we don't need to be up at seven thirty in the morning. The presents will still be there in another hour and a half when we're fully awake. Will you guys please go back to bed? Just because your awake doesn't mean that we are" Bella said to the kids._

"_I agree, please go back to sleep. Mommy could use more sleep, she's really tired right now" I said as the kids nodded and walked dejectedly back to their rooms._

"_Thank you Hun, I'm not tired but I just can't bring myself to get up yet. But I can think of other things that I would like to do to spend our time before the kids come back in here and try to get us up again" she said with a mischievous grin on her face and she just laid herself down on top of me._

And then I woke up. How disappointing is that? Just when the good part of the dream occurs, the dream is just that a dream and ends. I tried to open my eyes to see what time it was, but were just too heavy to do so.

"Emmett, you idiot. I told you not to harm my boyfriend and you hit him so hard that he was knocked unconscious, four days ago!!!" Bella screamed. Four days ago? I don't remember being knocked unconscious, I just remember being asleep for what seemed like forever. Maybe Emmett did hit me and hard enough to put me under for half a week.

"I'm sorry Bella, I honestly didn't mean to hit him that hard. Wait, that didn't come out right. I meant that I didn't mean to hurt him, that bowling ball came out of nowhere" Emmett confessed.

"No bro, that bowling ball didn't come out of nowhere. It was sitting in a box on top of that shelf. By the way, why did you goons put a box with a bowling ball in it on top of a shelf? It would have inevitably fallen off and hit somebody in the head" she ranted.

"In all honesty, I thought that box was full of your books, I never would have thought that it contained bowling equipment. By the way, why do you even own bowling equipment? I always thought that you were too clumsy to throw a ball down a lane without dropping it or following it down the lane" he finished off with a laugh.

"Your fiancée decided that she, Alice and myself needed to go bowling once and she refused to rent the shoes and ball. So she bought us all color coordinating sets of balls, shirts, gloves, and shoes. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" Bella questioned Emmett.

"Maybe, I don't remember unless it was the time that me and Jasper went to that football game out in Greenbay Wisconsin. Because that would explain why I don't recall that instance of Rose's stubbornness" he reasoned.

"I think the bowling incident and your football incident were on the same weekend. Why on earth did you decide to buy those stupid cheese hats anyway? You were rooting for the opposing team, not the Packers" she asked.

"Cause they were cool. Now I'm sorry that I knocked your boy toy unconscious, but I have to get back to my girl. See you, tell Ed that I said I am sorry when he wakes up, peace out" Emmett concluded and I heard a door shutting softly.

"Bella, why is Emmett sorry?" I whispered as I opened my eyes to see Bella's big brown ones.

"Your awake, I was beginning to think that you were in a coma" she said as she walked over to sit beside me on the bed. "He's sorry because he hit you in the head with my bowling ball and knocked you out for four days. I'm not sure how he managed that though, he and Jasper neglected to mention that in their explanation."

"Wow, four days, you think they'll let me out of this joint anytime soon?" I asked.

"Well I think so son, your awake and I just have to check your vitals. You still have a huge egg on your head so you'll have to be careful for about a week" Carlisle said as he checked everything. "I never did ask, how did Emmett manage to drop a twelve pound bowling ball on your head?"

"I honestly don't know. I just remember talking to Em and Jazz and then I woke up a minute ago as Emmett was leaving. Now are you going to spring me or do I have to make my own escape?" I asked impatiently.

**CPOV (going back in time a few minutes in Carlisle's POV)**

I was making my rounds and was going to check on one of my last patients and I got thinking. As soon as Edward was brought into the hospital, I rushed into the ER and looked over him myself. I asked why my son was not responding and Jasper told me that Emmett conked him on the head with a bowling ball. At that point I didn't bother asking how he got hit, I worried about making sure that they didn't do any brain damage. Esme and Bella would be heart broken if anything permanent had been done, a positive mess if he ended up in serious condition. That's not even mentioning all of his other family members and friends, nor mentioning the amount of guilt that they would feel.

I know that Edward and Bella have only been officially dating for approximately a month now, but they really have something special going on. The picture that Alice took and sent was a side of Edward that you never ever saw with Tanya. It was his softer side, one that I saw immediately after he and Bella were reunited for the first time in many years.

By the time I had thought about all of this, I only had one more patient to check up on for now, my son. I was walking to his room and saw Emmett round the corner to leave the hospital. What I heard next surprised and overjoyed me.

"Bella, why is Emmett sorry?" I could barely hear Edward ask.

"Your awake, I was beginning to think that you were in a coma" she said. "He's sorry because he hit you in the head with my bowling ball and knocked you out for four days. I'm not sure how he managed that though, he and Jasper neglected to mention that in their explanation."

"Wow, four days, you think they'll let me out of this joint anytime soon?" Edward asked.

"Well I think so son, your awake and I just have to check your vitals. You still have a huge egg on your head so you'll have to be careful for about a week" I said as I made sure everything was okay. "I never did ask, how did Emmett manage to drop a twelve pound bowling ball on your head?"

"I honestly don't know. I just remember talking to Em and Jazz and then I woke up a minute ago as Emmett was leaving. Now are you going to spring me or do I have to make my own escape?" he asked, ever the impatient one.

"Your awake and everything looks good enough that you are no longer required to stay in the hospital, so lets get that paperwork filled out" I said, trying to cheer him up.

After all the necessary paperwork was filled out, I took Edward off of the IV, heart monitor, and other machines so that he could leave. He didn't need any medication or anything special so I handed the paperwork to the nurse that was attending the nurses' station and got a wheelchair to bring him out of the hospital in.

"Dad, I don't need a wheelchair, I can walk perfectly fine" Edward complained.

"Honey, it's a rule that all patients have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair, if they stayed overnight. The only exceptions being you leave on a gurney to go to a nursing home or another hospital or your in a coffin, even the doctors son has to comply with that rule" Bella told him.

"How did you know all of that?" he asked her, clearly astonished.

"Think if how accident prone I am and how many times I have spent the night in a hospital. That and I asked Carlisle once why I had to be in one of these things when I didn't have any major injuries" she finished with a grin.

"Son, you should know this by now. You have been to work with me enough times to have realized this" I said with a chuckle. After what seemed like no time (but when you've been filling out the same paperwork about six times a day for nearly every day for the past thirty years, it doesn't seem like it takes very long to fill it out anymore), Bella and I were bringing Edward down to the main entrance so they could go back home.

**BPOV (back at their apartment)**

"So what would you like to do Edward?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Well, can it involve you, me, this couch and no clothes?" he whispered very huskily in my ear as he started to kiss down my neck.

"How about it involve you, me, our bed and no clothes?" I asked sexily.

"That works too" he said as he picked me up and ran us to our bedroom. I could tell that he was antsy to "get down and dirty" because he started to pull our clothes off before we were even out of the living room.

"Whoa there Cowboy, hold on a minute. You just came home from the hospital after being in a coma-like state for four days. Shouldn't you be putting off the rigorous activity for a while?" I asked concerned.

"I don't care, I just want you right now. I can deal with the consequences of my actions late" he said as he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, where he proceeded to have his way with me.

**

* * *

**

**Big delay, sorry about that, but I do have an extremely busy and incredibly hectic life right now.**

**Songs for chapter:**

**Accident by Baha Men**

**Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna**


	19. actual chapter 18 this time

**Disclaimer: I once said that I owned **_**Twilight**_**, then I was put in a straight jacket and sent to the local insane asylum. I had a good chat with Alice while I was there, then they gave me a shot with a giant needle in my bum…it hurt a lot.**

**A/N: Please don't pelt me with rotten vegetables. Two months is a long time to go without updating but I have perfectly acceptable reasons as to why I didn't. 1) I have been having internet problems off and on for a couple of months now 2) I just started my junior year in high and have an unbelievable amount of homework 3) I am actually starting to have a life outside of school 4) I have dance every Monday and have time for homework and supper only on that day of the week. As usual, no Monday updates and I'm making a change in my updating schedule (or lack there of), I will not promise to update every week or every week and then break that promise. Instead, I am promising to update whenever I can because there will be weeks when I am swamped with homework and others when I have very little to do.**

**PS, PLEASE READ THE ****QUICK** **AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, it regards reviews from the last chapter.**

**

* * *

****JPOV (Jasper, not Jake)**

It has been a month since Emmett dropped that bowling ball on Edward's head and all seems to be going well. I don't think I had ever seen Bella as happy with _him_ as she is with Edward, which makes us all happier in the end. Alice has been incredibly happy lately and I hope to make her happier tonight when I ask her to marry me. I've already asked Carlisle if he would be okay with it and he said that he already considered me as part of the family and it was about time that I join it officially. The other person whose opinion matters to me regarding this is Edward's. I have yet to ask him and should probably do so today before it is too late and I cause a string of murders to occur in New York City. I decided to go over and ask him after I get out of work; thankfully, I get out at 2:30 today.

Let's just hope that a string of murders doesn't happen just because I ask Edward if he would be okay with me marrying his sister…

_**After Jasper gets out of work…**_

**EPOV**

Jasper just texted me and said that he would be over as soon as he got out traffic. I have no idea why he would be suddenly texting me and saying that he would be over as soon as traffic let him and I would rather like to know why. Bella had left a couple of hours ago to get the new books that she was supposed to edit from her office and hand in the ones that she had edited. She has been working so hard to get those three novels edited, when I say novels I mean 500 plus page books, within two weeks. I'm glad that she finally got them done and some stress has been lifted off her shoulders. She hasn't gotten a lot of sleep lately because she felt the need to get those novels edited in such a short amount of time. I tried to tell her that she had more than enough time to get them edited so she didn't have to worry about them. Her boss even told her that she had three months to get the three novels done, but Bella wanted to surpass all of our expectations, yes I include myself in there, and shock everyone.

Since she had been working so hard to have those all edited, I decided to make her a nice dinner, let her relax and give her a massage to relax her muscles and relieve all the tension that she has put there unknowingly. I love that woman, I really do, but she can be so stubborn and hardheaded sometimes that it isn't even funny. Once she got the idea into her head that she could get all hard work done within an incredibly small amount of time, there was no changing it. I couldn't even seduce her into giving herself more time to go over the material and edit it properly. I dug out all of the soft scented candles and spread them out across the apartment so I could light them when I was ready. I had already gotten the ingredients to make her favorite meal and was getting the bedroom ready for her massage. I got out the book that she was currently reading, the first book in a series called _Angels in Pink_ by Lurlene McDaniel. This one was _Kathleen's Story_. **(I personally love this series and had it done in about 2 days. Lurlene McDaniel has a very unique way of writing and she usually writes about people that have diseases or illnesses that are incurable or virtually incurable).** I set the book beside her favorite spot on the couch along with her iPod, already set to play her favorite calming songs, some comfortable pillows and her favorite throw blanket.

Just as I was finishing this up, the doorbell rang. I figured it was Jasper and was right when I peeked through the peephole I saw his head.

"Hey man, come on in" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey" he said nervously.

"What's up Jazz? You texted me out of nowhere and when you show up here you seem jittery," I inquired "you look like you just helped murder someone or robbed a bank."

"It's nothing like that. I'm just nervous, that's all" he said while wringing his hands together.

"About what? Did you accidentally scuff Alice's brand new Prada's?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I want to ask her something but I have to ask you something first" he said before he took a deep breath. "I am planning on asking her to become my wife tonight during dinner, I wanted to know if you were okay with me doing that or not. I-I mean, I love her with all that I am and would never hurt her…" he rambled on.

"Jasper, you have my permission to ask Alice to marry you. I know that you would never do anything that would hurt her. I am perfectly fine with you being my future brother-in-law and I only want to know one thing: have you asked my dad yet?"

"Yes, I asked him a couple of days ago" he assured me.

"Why didn't you ask me sooner then?" I asked.

"Because I knew that Carlisle would say yes almost immediately but I was more nervous about asking you. I knew that it was very likely of you to put me through some sort of interrogation or torture before consenting to it" he voiced.

"I might have if I was in a bad mood, but not tonight. Tonight I'm making Bella relax for the first time in several weeks. I'm not giving her a choice in this because she is so stressed and she doesn't even realize it. Well you better go get that dinner ready for my sister so that you can pop the question tonight and make her that happiest that anyone has ever seen her" I ordered.

"Yes sir" he saluted me and then walked out of the apartment with a huge grin on his face. I knew that Jasper would make Alice happier than anyone with has seen her just by asking her to marry him. I checked the clock and it was four o'clock. I decided that I better get a move on seems Bella was supposed to be home at five o'clock. I knew that it wouldn't take long to cook Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo so I gathered her bathrobe, favorite fluffy towel, some of the scented candles from the bedroom, favorite bubble bath and neck pillow. I placed them in the bathroom where I could easily draw Bella a bath after we eat, while she was reading and listening to calming music.

I had nothing else left to do so I decided to get dressed in Bella's favorite outfit for me. By this time I figured that I was stalling and I had a half an hour left so cooking the food sounded like a brilliant idea. So I cooked the food and before I knew it, it was five o'clock and Bella was walking into the apartment. She dropped her bag in the entryway and hung her coat up on the coat rack.

"Edward? Did you cook my favorite meal?" my beautiful girlfriend asked me.

"Why yes I did, my darling" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Is it a special occasion? I didn't forget anything did I?" she started to panic immediately.

"No Bella, you didn't forget anything. I just want for you to relax tonight for the first time in ages. I made your favorite dinner to start with and have prepared a few other surprises for you. After you milady" I gestured for her to go first into the kitchen/dining room area. When we got there, I pulled out her chair for her, pushed it in once she had sat down and served her meal before sitting and doing the same for myself.

"Edward, this is delicious but you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. I would have been happy with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I love you and the fact that you are willing to do anything for me, but the small gestures make me the happiest, not that you would ever make me unhappy by making Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo. You really are too good to me Edward" she finished with a sniffle.

"Bella don't cry, I just wanted to get you to relax for one night and I thought that this meal would aid in that relaxation" I said as I knelt beside her and soothingly rubbed her back. I told her to finish her supper and then the rest of the evening would continue. When she was done eating, put our dishes in the sink to be washed as Bella was taking her bath and I carried Bella into the living room. I put her down on the couch, handed her the book and iPod and covered her up with the blanket.

"Now what's going on?" she asked as she got comfortable on the couch.

"I thought that you might like to read and listen to your iPod while I drew you a nice bath."

"You are too sweet, but that's okay because I love you" she said smiling as she put her ear buds in and picked up her book. I went into the bathroom and started drawing her bath. I tried to make sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold. I put in lots of her favorite scented bubble bath, then brought in her clothes and set up her iHome and dimmed the lights to make it comfortable enough for her.

I then walked out into the living room and she had her eyes closed listening to her music. I picked her up and her eyes immediately shot open and she smiled then kissed my cheek. I dropped her off in the middle of the bath room and she thanked me sweetly and kissed me again. I nodded and walked out the door. I went into the kitchen to do the dishes while she was in the bath. I could distinctively hear her humming along with her iPod. I'm glad she was enjoying herself; if she is happy then I am happy. I wonder if this is how it will be like when we are married. Wow married, I like that idea.

I can just imagine the rest of my life with her, already. She is everything I will ever, EVER want. I mean I can imagine her with my child, us living in a large home, with a pool and a dog. Then later on we have mini Bella's running around. That would be wonderful. I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize that Bella had come out of the bathroom and she ruffled my hair from the back then sat on my lap. I put my arms securely around her waist and she put her head against my chest. We were both in a comfortable silence until Bella said "Thank you Edward, for everything you ever do for me."

"You're welcome Bella, I love you, always remember that,"

"I love you too" She said then dozed off to her much needed sleep. I kissed her forehead and carried her into our bedroom. As I laid her in bed, I picked up her left hand and rubbed her ring finger.

"One day I will put a ring on this finger, and you will be called Isabella Marie Cullen, and mine forever." I whispered to her, I could have sworn that I saw her smile. Then I went downstairs again to pick up a few things then went back upstairs to sleep. That night I had another dream of mine and Bella's future.

The next morning I woke up and Bella was nowhere in sight. I heard a loud bang and a stream of curse words downstairs. I got up quickly and ran down the stairs to see what was going on. When I got to the kitchen I see Bella getting up from the floor with like 15 pots and pans around her. She must have tripped and knocked them down. I inwardly chuckled then walked up to her and helped her up. She smiled sheepishly at me while I shook my head at her. I kissed her on the lips then picked up all the pans on the floor. When I look up I see Bella serving breakfast on the table. I was too concerned for her that I didn't even notice that she cooked breakfast.

"Aw Bells, you didn't have to do that, you're supposed to relax" I said to her in frustration.

I'm guessing she sensed my anger, which in return flared hers up and she said "Well Edward, I'm guessing only YOU can do nice things for each other but I can't. What the hell!" she then turned around and angrily walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on Bella, I didn't mean it that way! It's that lately you have been stressing yourself out way too much! Forgive me for being mad at you?" She stared at me for awhile with her doe eyes and nodded. She walked up to me and hugged my waist, while she murmured I love you. I did the same. Our moment was interrupted by loud banging on our door. Bella jumped in my arms and ran for the door. When she opened it we were met by none other than Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. All of them STILL in their pajamas and with bed hair. I hope they at least brushed their teeth…They all practically looked dead except Emmett who looked positively hungry.

"Wazzz uppp Bells and Eddie, and more importantly what's for breakfast?" Asked Emmett as he barged in and went straight to the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice hugged Bella and I, while Jasper punched my arm and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Good thing I made extras, I had a feeling they were coming" Bella laughed. She waltzed into the kitchen to serve our strange friends who didn't seem to have homes of their own.

When I walked in there, everyone was in comfortable conversation and eating. Well everyone else seemed to be eating while Emmett was practically inhaling everything in sight. Rosalie whacked Emmett in the head because he was making a mess. Jasper then said "Rose why the hell would you want kids when you already have one right here?" Then everyone chuckled, except Emmett.

"HEYYYY" Yelled Emmett. "Just because I don't eat all fancy like, doesn't mean I'm a kid… Ohhh hey Bella, is that a chocolate chip muffin on the counter?" Bella giggled, rolled her eyes and handed him the muffin.

"Yum!" he said then basically stuffed the whole muffin in his mouth. Everyone shook their heads and continued with their own breakfast, with small conversations. I had one important question to ask.

"Hey guys, why are you guys eating breakfast here? You guys have homes…" Everyone just shrugged.

"Hey, no one is EVER allowed to miss out on Bella's cooking. You live with her so you get her cooking all the time anyway…" Jasper trailed off, shrugged and finished eating. Everyone agreed with him and then when they were done, we had a whole bunch of dishes.

Everyone began to file out but stopped when Bella screamed… "What the hell Emmett?!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned around to her. She walked into the kitchen and there was a giant mess in there. And guess who was smack in the middle of the kitchen? None other than Emmett with a whole bunch of crap on him, he looked ridiculous. It looked like he tried to make a smoothie and he forgot to put the cap on. The kitchen was dripping smoothies and Bella was fuming because the day before yesterday she was up until late cleaning the damn kitchen making it spotless. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" She yelled.

Everyone was awestruck at the mess, this looked like it came from a movie. "Everyone is going to help me clean this up right?" Said Bella. "Everyone groaned, then glared at Emmett, then nodded glumly and went to the closet and to get mops and stuff.

"Emmett how did you do this?" I asked while Bella went to help the others get the necessary cleaning supplies.

"Well, I was still hungry and I know that you and Bella are like smoothie freaks so I came and began to make one. So I put all the ingredients and then when I bent down to get a banana that I dropped, my arm bumped against the blender and it turned on. IT WAS HORRIBLE MAN! And Bells is pretty pissed…"

"Damn straight man, she cleaned this like 2 days ago. Just help her clean up and she will forgive you, TRUST ME, it helps. I've been here before." He nodded and began to clean up. Within an hour all the kitchen was spotless, and it was kinda fun, because while cleaning up Alice slipped and got covered in smoothies, then causing Jasper to fall, then Rose, then Jasper, then me. Bella dodged out of the way just in time. Bella laughed and then came along Emmett and hugged Bella from behind causing her to get smoothie-fied. We had a great time and even took a few pictures.

Before they left, I told everyone to meet us at the park in an hour. To bring food and stuff we were going to have a picnic. Bella then ran to the shower and got changed. I went right after her. Bella was wearing some jean shorts with two tank tops on one green and one blue. Then she had on some black flip flops. I just put on some shorts also with an AC-DC t-shirt and some gray Converse. We both made sandwiches and grabbed a whole bunch of chips we had stashed away in the cupboard, away from Emmett. We then went driving to the park, one of our favorite places ever to hang out. Today was going to be fun, a day of laughter, a day to treasure in anyone's memory…

* * *

**I forgot to mention this in the A/N in the beginning of the chapter, but I cannot take credit for all of this chappie. Jayleen-Whitlock-Cullen-Hale did at least half of this one and I thank her very much helping me. You guys should give her a shout out for helping me get another actual chapter out after all this time. She did at least half of this for me, if not more. If you are looking for some fics to read, go check out hers. This will not be the last time that the chapters will be a collaboration of our work because she has some good ideas for this story. I do not have any songs for this chappie but I will have some for the next one.**

**PS, see if you can figure out where I left off and Jayleen picked up.  
**


End file.
